Dino Thunder Where Ends Meet
by Chicken Maniac Jeeby
Summary: -Second in 'Flaming Spirit'- After what happened at the end of Ninja Storm, Lexi and Alyssa left. Now Lexi's a Ranger again, but you can never escape your past!
1. Day of the Dino Part 1

_REVIEW!_

**Author's Note; **Yeah I know, I work fast... No life lolz. Anyways, since I had so many amazing reviews and so much encouragement in my last story, I decided to continue Lexi's journey as a Power Ranger! And oh yeah, she still has Alyssa, who is now Twelve years old.

* * *

><p>"Now, Alyssa. You start school tomorrow too, start getting your books and stuff ready." Lexi frowned to her little sister; "You have to make an impression when you first go back."<p>

"I liked Hollywood better than this place." Alyssa frowned; "Why did we have to move in the first place?"

"Because, after all of that music and recording and concerts both you and I need a break." Lexi laughed; "And Reefside is a nice little place. A lot like Blue Bay too."

"Are we ever going back to Blue Bay Harbor?" Alyssa asked.

"Do you want to?" Lexi wondered, stopping from putting her books away for her first day of school tomorrow.

"Well yeah, kind of." Alyssa pouted; "It was our home."

"Keyword- was." Lexi pointed out; "It's time to change things Alyssa, but we will go back one day, I promise."

"Pinky swear?" she asked, holding up the little finger.

"Pinky swear." Lexi giggled; "Now go get your stuff ready, I'll come and tuck you in for bed."

"Are you a mom or are you a sister?" she laughed; "You do too much of both."

"Just go." Lexi rolled her eyes playfully. Once the little sister was gone Lexi turned to her makeup kit. A new year needed a new look so no one could recognize her as a Rockstar... or as a Wind Ninja. She began playing with her hair and picked something that looked good, but stil had a touch of her in it. She finally decided on one; "Emo look."

She walked into her little sister's room and Alyssa looked at her; "Why do you look like that?

"I just thought it was time to change a few things." Lexi shrugged; "Listen, you have afterschool programs in your school tomorrow. Stay there until I come pick you up alright? You're not old enough to stay home alone."

"Alright Lexi." Alyssa nodded as she slowly fell asleep. Lexi squeezed her hand and went back to her own bedroom.

_"At least this time I won't get sucked back into wearing the Spandex." _She thought to herself before she closed her eyes.

* * *

><p>Doctor Tommy Oliver walked the hallways of Reefside High School and finally met the new Principal.<p>

"Doctor Oliver, I'm Principal Randall." she introduced herself.

"Oh it's nice to meet you!" he answered, putting his hand out so she could shake it, but she just looked at it and moved on; "It's uh, your first day too isn't it?"

"Yes, and I'm still trying to figure out why a Doctor of Paleontology would come all the way to Reefside to teach Science to teenagers." she said cocking her head slightly.

"I guess I'm looking for some peace and quiet." Tommy shrugged.

"So you became a High School teacher." She smiled fakely; "That doesn't really make a whole lot of sense, does it Doctor Oliver?"

He changed the subject hastily; "You know I was thinkin... we should get together. This way you can fill me in on what you expect of me."

"I expect you to make it hard for them, painfull if at all possible." She smiled nastily; "If they smile you know you're doing something wrong. Now, I'm off to find my first thing... we'll talk later."

He walked into the classroom to see paper planes flying everywhere and students running around the room; "Guys, settle down! Take your seats please!" They calmed down and looked at him; "I'm uh Doctor Oliver and this is first Period Science. Before we start are their any questions?" A hand shot in the air; "Yes?"

"Cassidy... Cassidy Cornell." a blond girl smiled; "Doctor Oliver, as you may know I'm the anchoring field reporter for out school T.V station."

She would have continued speaking, but the door creaked open, and in came a girl wearing Black jeans, an Orange shirt with her blonde hair straight but bangs flying over her forehead, and her makeup lightly done.

"Name please?" Doctor Oliver asked.

"Alexandria Fernandez." she said; "Sorry I was late. I have a twelve year old sister with separation anxiety."

"Just don't let it happen again." Doctor Oliver warned her, and she took a seat next to another, dirty blond girl wearing yellow clothes.

"Hi." the dirty blonde said awkwardly; "My name's Kira."

"It's nice to meet you." she replied; "Call me Lexi."

Doctor Oliver pointed to another empty chair; "Is... someone missing?"

* * *

><p>Conner dribbled the soccerball in the air and kicked it into the poorly guarded net; "Dude you're supposed to try and stop it."<p>

"You sure we're not gonna get in trouble for this?" the goalie complained; "I mean, the bell rang and it's the first day."

"Look, if anyone says anything, tell them Conner McKnight gave you permission to be out here." Conner smirked.

"Yeah but I heard the new principal is crazy. She worked in a prison or something before she came here." the goalie said nervously.

"Don't worry about Randall." Conner said; "She's a woman! And women are just grown up girls." The goalie gave him signs to shut up; "Need I say more?"

"I think you've said quite enough Mr. McKnight." Principal Randall said from behind.

Conner pasted a smile on his face and spun to face her; "Principal Randall! I have heard such great things about you."

"Vicious rumers I can assure you." She relpied grimly; "Go." She turned to the goalie in a hateful manner; "What're you looking at?" She kicked the ball so hard he fell to the ground clutching it to his stomach; "Now get back to class!"

* * *

><p>Ethan and his friend snuck into the garden shed; "All clear. Okay, check this out. I wrote a program that generates a code, so the sprinklers go off different times every day."<p>

* * *

><p><em>"I wanna know,<br>Know where you're at.  
>I'm at the front,<br>But you're still at the back. _

_Oh can you tell me where,  
>Tell me where you're at.<em>

_Freak you out,  
>Freak you out,<br>Freak you o-out._

_Freak you out,  
>Freak you out,<br>Freak you o-out._

Principal Randell, hearing the song approached her; "Miss Ford, I'm afraid you need written permission to perform at school grounds. Let's go!"

"Are you aware that kids who play an instrument have a fifty percent higher chance of getting into college?" Kira asked innocently.

Randall looked at her; "Well, you're hardly college material now are you Miss Ford? Now come with me."

As they were walking they saw Alexandria, leaning on a wall and gazing into the sky while talking into her phone.

"Miss Fernandez, cell phones are strictly prohibited on school grounds." Principal Randall hissed.

"I'm really sorry Miss. My little sister Alyssa's teacher called me to make sure I am Alyssa's only guardian." Lexi explained.

"I don't care if you were talking to a teacher or to a President. Cell phones are not allowed." Principal Randall snapped; "Come with me."

"Man, detention already?" Lexi huffed under her breath; "New record." The sprinklers went off, drenching everyone in water.

"You gotta be kidding me!" Kira exclaimed; "This is just great."

"Took me forever to get my hair and makeup perfect this morning." Lexi sighed; "Oh my life."

Principal Randall looked around to see who set the sprinklers off; "Ethan James! I should have known."

* * *

><p>"Sit." she barked to the four teenagers, and so they did.<p>

"Principal Randall, I'd just like to mention the fact that there's absolutely no hard evidence linking me to that unfortunate sprinkler incident." Ethan said hastily.

"Save it for Judge Judy Mr. James. The four of you have detention." Randall said; "For one week, starting today. Now if there are no further questions."

"I have rehearsal." Kira objected.

"I have computer club." Ethan said.

"But I have to take care of my sister!" Lexi squeaked.

"I didn't think so!" Randall spat, walking into her office.

"Okay, somebody seriously needs a hug." Kira smirked.

Conner then looked at Ethan; "Dude, computer club."

Lexi saw her hands steaming and shook them rapidly; "Great, my hair and makeup is ruined, I have detention, and now my hands are steaming. Amazing first day of school."

* * *

><p>"Doctor Oliver, how was your first day?" Randall asked as she spotted Tommy.<p>

"All the kids were great, no problem." Tommy nodded.

"Good, you're gonna be seeing a lot more of them... in detention." Randall told him.

"Mind telling me what I did?" Tommy asked unsurely.

"No, you're in charge of it today." Randall rolled her eyes.

He thought about it for a minute; "Uh no actually I have plans to go to a museum outta town-"

"Perfect! Take the little monsters with you! That should be sufficent torture for them." Randall beamed; "You've all met I trust? Well, enjoy your little outting."

Tommy looked at them, slightly disappointed; "So, you guys like museums?"

"My old school was like a museum." Lexi said, remembering the Academy and all the scrolls; "So yeah, I'm down with going to a museum."

* * *

><p>"Woah! Check out the T-Rex!" Ethan exclaimed. They walked to the museum seeing a closed sign.<p>

"That's weird." Tommy noted.

"Ah well, no museum for us." Conner shrugged.

"Great, lets go home." Kira said.

"Aw, I like learning about the past. I wanted to learn about the Mammoth." Lexi frowned.

"I'll tell you what. I want you guys to have a look on the grounds. If any of you guys find anything prehistoric I'll cancel detention for the rest of the week." Tommy told them; "Ima see if I can find somebody who can tell me when they're opening up."

As they were walking Conner turned to Ethan; "So let me get this straight, they have a club just for computers?"

"Oh for crying out loud. Yes there's a computer club, leave the kid alone!" Lexi said angrily.

"In case of emergency call Anton Mercer industries." Tommy read from a board on the door; "Anton Mercer? That's impossible."

* * *

><p>"Hey, did you guys ever hear the story about the guy who was hiking up here and fell in a Giant sink hole?" Ethan wondered.<p>

"Must have missed that one." Kira said, not even bothering to care.

"Sounds like something from the older Pokemon shows when Team Rocket dug out the holes and Ash fell in." Lexi thought to herself; "In any case, no I haven't."

"C'mon, it was on all the Urban Legend websites." Ethan shook his head.

"Dude, you know this isn't computer club right?" Conner asked.

"Oh, I guess you're too big and bad to surf the web." Ethan rollecd his eyes; "Well what do you do in your spare time?"

"Me? I go out with girls... You know, there the ones at school that smell really good with the long hair and the makeup." Conner said, looking at Lexi.

"Oh its like that is it?" Ethan glared.

"Yeah, its like that." Conner replied.

"Whatever." Kira huffed walking away.

Lexi hung back behind them all; "This forest is amazing! Its even better than the one in Blue Bay!"

"All I'm trying to do is give you guys a heads up." Ethan said; "Stuff happens out here. Just don't come crying to me when you fall in a giant sinkhole."

The ground underneath their feet gave way, and the four teenagers fell into... a giant sink hole.

* * *

><p>Tommy was beginning to walk back to his car when he noticed the model T-Rex was missing; "Where'd it..." He continued walking but turned to see his was facing the T-Rex, but it was alive! He kicked the T-Rex in the snout and ran to his jeep. He closed and locked the doors when he was inside; "Great yeah lock the door Tommy real good." He spun into reverse and drove away witht the T-Rex on his tail.<p>

* * *

><p>"Alright, you guys... stay here where it's safe. I'll climb up and come back with help." Conner advised the other three. He started climbing up but the rock he was holding broke off, and he fell backwards.<p>

"Back already?" Ethan wondered.

"Alright, let me try now." Lexi said. She started climbing where Conner did but jumped over to the other side of the sinkhole and grabbed on, and kept climbing till she reached the top. She fell backwards as well, hitting the floor; "At least I climbed higher than mister Soccer star."

* * *

><p>"Freak you out, freak you out, freak you out, freak you o-out." Kira sang softly.<p>

"Babe, can you keep it down? I'm trying to stay focused here." Conner shushed her and continued walking.

"Did you just call me babe?" Kira asked as he walked away. She turned to the other two; "Did he just call me babe?"

"I don't know, I wasn't listening. I was too busy grooving to your tune." Ethan retorted.

"Yeah, he did." Lexi nodded. Kira walked to Conner.

"What? Just chill out why don't you." Conner said, noticing her glare.

"Listen, my name is Kira." She snapped; "Maybe you should write it on your hand or something so you can remember."

"And just as a heads up. I know Martial Arts. Call me babe and I will chop you into pieces." Lexi warned him. They kept walking further down and found a dino skeleton on the wall.

"This screams Jurassic Park to me." Kira said.

"This will get us out of detention forever." Conner smirked.

"Do you think you should-" Kira began as Conner opened the Skeleton's mouth.

"I'm not getting a good vibe about this place." Lexi said. The wall opened into looking like an indoor control room; _"Cam would love this place!"_

"Woah!" Ethan gaped.

"I could do a crazy video in here." Kira smiled.

"Me too. Totally screams Rock." Lexi agreed.

"Woah, haha, this must be like the mother ship for you dude." Conner chuckled, patting Ethan on the shoulder.

"Normally I'd be insulted... but when you're right you're right!" Ethan beamed. He noticed that on a giant black rock were four smaller ones of Red, Yellow, Blue, and Orange... and so did Conner; "No! Don't touch that!"

"Why not?" Conner shot.

"Cause they already belong to someone probably." Lexi srugged.

"You're really taking this dumb jock thing to a new level." Ethan smirked.

"Look, I have sat through enough lame science classes to know that thing looks fully prehistoric." Conner said; "And I don't have to miss practice."

"I hate to agree with him. Really, I do. But I already missed one rehearsal." Kira frowned.

"And I have a little sister who I was supposed to pick up ten minutes ago." Lexi added; "I need to get out of here." The four grabbed stones of their colors and they began to glow; "Thats cute."

"Well, what are they?" Kira asked.

"I can go online later and see if I can find out." Ethan suggested.

"You in front of a computer... wait, let me put on my surprised face." Conner laughed. Lexi thumped him on the back of his head.

"You know, ten years from now when your hair line's receiting and you're playing pick up soccer in the park because your dreams turning pro never quite worked out." Ethan began smiling; "I'll have my own multi million dollar software business." Kira began to walk away; "Where you going?"

"I don't want to think about what kind of freak lives in a place like this... and I sure don't wanna be here when it comes home." Kira said, walking out.

"Right behind you." Conner agreed and he and Ethan walked out.

"Something familiar about all this." Lexi said to herself.

"This way!" Ethan instructed. The four of them ran out and found themselves in a forest; "A compass, I need a compass. Anyone have a compass?"

"Ugh, and I was gonna bring one." Conner replied sarcastically. They felt a sharp breeze.

"What was that?" Ethan asked.

"The wind?" Kira wondered.

"I know the wind, and that isn't it." Lexi said; "Who are you and what do you want?" Just then lizard creatured popped up from the ground.

"Don't move." Conner advised them.

"Great idea, make it easy for them." Kira said through gritted teeth.

"Then, Run!" Ethan shouted, and the four fled.

"At least this time won't include spandex." Lexi chuckled. They leapt over a large gap but Kira fell in and they had to get to her before the creatures did.

Kira fell again and turned to scream at the creatures, blasting them away. The three others covered their ears.

"Help her up." Ethan said, they lifted her to her feet; "What was that?"

"I have no idea." Kira admitted, the gem in her hand started to glow and she heard a smaller scream coming from within. More creatures ran for her, but this time instead of run she faught back.

A few yards away Ethan was about to get slashed by a creature, but he held his arms out in front of him, and they acted as sheilds and the creature flipped backwards. He noticed the blue gem glowing; "Something's happening to me." He smiled and got back into fighting.

Conner felt his gem glow as well and soon everything was moving slower and he was moving faster; "Woah! Everything's so slow!" He took out the creatures in no time.

At last it was Lexi's turn. Her Orange gem was glowing; "Ah, I missed this." She faught the creatures but felt herself being outnumbered. Suddenly, an identical clone popped up; "Multiplication, I can get used to this."

They regreouped. Ethan held out his gem; "Yo, how much do I love detention?"

Tommy spotted them and ran to them; "Hey! Are you guys alright?"

"Yeah, couldn't be better." Ethan nodded.

"Nothing out of the ordinary happened?" Tommy wondered a bit suspiciously. Lexi finally realized who he was... Tommy Oliver, legendary Power Ranger.

"Nah, just your routine hike in the woods." Ethan shook his head; "Lots of furry little creatures."

"And a few scaley ones." Kira added under her breath.

"So you uh, get into the dino exhibit?" Conner asked.

"Uh... still working the kinks. We better get you guys back." Tommy said pointing to his jeep; "Come on."

"Don't you guys think we should tell him?" Kira hissed.

"I don't know about you, but I've got over a thousand Sci- fi DVDs. You wanna know how many times the dude with the superpower ends up in a goverment lab lying on a table with wires on his head?" Ethan shot.

"Even I know that." Conner agreed.

"You do what you want, I have something to ask him." Lexi said, brushing past them.

"Are you guys coming?" Doctor Oliver asked.

* * *

><p>After getting Conner, Ethan, and Kira back to school Lexi picked up Alyssa and went over to Doctor Oliver's house.<p>

"Did you need something?" He asked.

"I know who you are." Lexi said out of the blue.

"I do too. Doctor Oliver." Tommy chuckled.

"Don't lie, I know my Ranger history." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"What is this about?" Tommy asked.

"How did you..." Tommy wondered; "Were you a Ranger before?"

"Lexi Fernandez, Orange Wind ranger and Orange Elemental Ranger." she introduced herself. She held out the Orange Gem; "And by the looks of it, I'm a Ranger again."

"Let's go downstairs to the control room and talk about it." Tommy nodded, he looked at the little girl; "Does she know?"

Lexi nodded; "I had to tell her, she's my baby sister... and if anything happens to me se goes back into Foster Care."

They were talking about the Powers downstairs in the Control Room when Conner and Ethan climbed down the stairs; "Are you freaking out right now?"

"Yeah, I'd have to say I am." Ethan nodded.

Doctor Oliver and Lexi stood behind them, Alyssa doing homework at the desk.

"If you're looking for extra credit, you're in the wrong place." He smirked.

* * *

><p>"Ah, Excellent." A lizard king hissed, standing over Kira's head.<p> 


	2. Day of the Dino Part 2

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"Doctor O, Lexi, before you two go off can we explain why we're here?" Ethan asked.<p>

"Dude, he's just gonna laugh when we tell him." Conner whispered to Ethan

"Its the truth, he'll believe us." Ethan insisted.

"Alright, Kira's gone." Conner explained.

"She got taken by these weird looking Dinosaur things." Ethan added.

"The ones we faught on our trip to the museum?" Lexi wondered.

"They don't look convinced." Conner whispered.

"They're called Tyrannodrones." Doctor Oliver explained.

"And you know that because?" Ethan asked.

"Please don't tell me you made them." Lexi rolled her eyes.

"I only helped create them." Doctor Oliver retorted.

"Oh, class project?" Ethan shot.

"Long story. For now we gotta figure out what they want with Kira." Doctor Oliver said.

"It might have something to do with these." Conner said holding up his dino gem.

"Oh, not good." Lexi said, sucking her teeth.

* * *

><p>"Give me the gems." a voice slithered.<p>

Kira started looking around in a panick; "Who's there? Come out so I can see you!"

"Give me the gems!" the voice demanded.

"This is about jewelry? Look pal, clearly you've got the wrong girl. I might wear a friendship bracelet in a while but-" Kira stuttered.

"I've been waiting far too long to have an insignificant teenager to get in my way." The lizard king said, pooping up behind her; "Now, where are the Dino Gems?"

"You mean those rock things we found in the cave?" Kira pondered.

"Yes." he hissed.

"I gave mine to Conner and Ethan, you'll have to ask them." Kira explained; "Can I go? My mom's gonna freak if I'm late for dinner. It's taco night." The lizard king disappeared and behind her popped up a girl wearing too much black clothes.

"You'll be lucky if you even see food again." She smirked.

* * *

><p>"We're really sorry. How were we supposed to know those things had like super powers and those lizard dudes were gonna come looking for them?" Conner shot.<p>

"I guess it isn't exactly something you see everyday." Doctor Oliver sighed.

"Sort of like a science teacher with the ruins of an ancient civilization under his house?" Ethan questioned.

"Yeah, but you get used to it." Lexi shrugged.

"Like this isn't all really cool but seriously dude, you gotta come clean." Conner told Doctor Oliver.

"First of all, don't call me dude." Doctor Oliver said firmly; "Second, as hard as this may seem, you four need to forget all about this, I'll find Kira."

Lexi made three clones and surrounded Doctor Oliver; "I know the way this sorta thing goes. I'm not gonna forget and neither will Alyssa, so you better just tell us all the truth."

Doctor Oliver smiled slightly; "The gem's power is already starting to bond with you."

"You can either tell us about it now... or at my next parent teacher conference." Conner glared from behind.

* * *

><p>"You got a name?" Kira asked to stall the goth girl; "You kinda look familiar."<p>

"My master calls me Elsa." she replied, catching on.

"Your master? Okay whatever." Kira said, freaked out; "I'm gonna let myself out." Elsa tried to stop her, but Kira flipped her away; "Woah, I so did not mean to do that." She tried to run, but was stopped by a metal man.

"Hey Zeltrax." Elsa hissed.

"You two dating? Or just friends?" Kira wondered. She used her scream to blast them down and ran. At the end of the hallway she found a green orb floating in the air and she touched it, falling out of the lair.

* * *

><p>"When you said you helped create those Tyranno... whatevers you were just kidding right?" Ethan asked.<p>

"They weren't supposed to be used like 's modified their programming." Doctor Oliver explained; "A few years back I was doing research on combining Dinosaur DNA with technology. My partner, a scientist named Anton Mercer-"

"The rich dude that disappeared?" Lexi asked. She and Alyss tagged along to find Kira as well.

"Yup. Shortly after Mercer disappeared our Lab was attacked, all our research was destroyed." Doctor Oliver said sadly; "Or at least I thought it was."

"And the guy who did this is back?" Conner asked as they hit a stop sign.

"He calls himself Mesogog." Doctor Oliver nodded.

"Wow, Mesogog. That's an amazing name." Lexi said sarcastically; "Almost as amazing as Lothor. Evil people names are so stupid."

"And this Mesogog is after the gems?" Conner asked.

"Looks like it." Doctor Oliver replied.

"This is all totally fascinating but how is it helping us find Kira?" Ethan asked, turning to Lexi and Conner; "I mean she's not just gonna fall out of the sky." But instead, Kira did fall out of the sky and landed on the roof of the jeep. They jumped out to help her; "How'd you do that?"

"I have no idea." She said truthfully; "One minute I'm being chased by FrankenLizard in this creepy lab, and the next thing I know... I'm a hood ornament!"

"Invisaportals." Doctor Oliver informed her.

"Whatever... Next time, I'm calling a cab." Kira huffed; "What're you guys doing here?" She was then given a bear hug by Alyssa to reassure her she was safe; "And who is this?"

"We came to rescue you!" Ethan said.

"And that's my sister Alyssa." Lexi sighed.

"Nice job. Way to show up when I don't need you anymore." Kira snapped, then turning to Alyssa; "Can you let go sweetie?" Alyssa let go and hid behind Lexi as Tyrannodrones appeared.

"You sure about that?" Conner asked Kira.

"Did Mesogog find a new goon to do his dirty work?" Tommy questioned.

"You are not fit to speak my master's name." Zeltrax spat; "Come with me peacefully or suffer the consequences!"

"I'm gonna have to say... no." Doctor Oliver retorted. After the Tyrannodrones were defeated they regrouped; "Make sure you tell your master... Doctor Oliver's back!"

"And tell him Lexi's back too!" Lexi added; "And she doesn't mean as a scientist."

"I will inform him that this battle is over, but the war has only just begun." Zeltrax hissed.

"I've heard that before..." Lexi said, trying to place it exactly, but she kept coming up blank. So she turned to Alyssa; "You alright there kid?"

"That. Was. Awesome!" She squealed.

"That was the best he could do?" Ethan asked.

"Let's get outta here. It's getting late. I don't want your parents to worry." Doctor Oliver said hastily.

"Oh, we don't have parents." Lexi said pointing to Alyssa; "I'm her only legal guardian and that's because I'm eighteen."

"I bet you don't. You might have to explain something." Conner replied.

"I'll fill you in tomorrow afterschool, I promise." Tommy said to them.

* * *

><p>"Doctor Thomas Oliver! I should have known." Mesogog hissed; "And that brat of an Orange Ranger Alexandria Fernandez! Is our Ariel Attack Craft in position?"<p>

"It is." Zeltrax nodded.

"Good." Mesogog said in his slithery voice; "When the Biozords have completed the first strike, launch your Ariel Assult! The citizens of Reefside will think that idiot Lothor has returned to town. They won't know whats hit them until its too late!"

* * *

><p>Lexi closed her eyes that night, but she didn't get a good dream... instead, it was a nightmare. Lothor was coming back. She didn't know when, and she didn't know how, but he was going to come back... and he was going to bring her former friends with him.<p>

And suddenly, she missed them all. She couldn't blame them for not believing her, and she couldn't blame Hunter for saying what he did say. She made a decision, the next time someone tried to contact her or something she would apologize, and hopefully they'd all become close again.

Reefside was great, but she didn't know anyone. She wanted her Blue Bay Harbor crew back. Her cousin Cam, her best friends Shane, Tori, Dustin, and Blake, and of course... Hunter. Every time she thought of Hunter she felt warm inside, despite the fact he called her Egotistical. If only she could see them one more time... If only she could fight by their side again.

And despite herself, tears started falling. But who could blame her? She only had Alyssa, not the ohter guys she's known for so long, the guys who helped her destroy her father. She just wished her life was normal, but it can never be normal ever again. After all this Lexi drifted back to sleep.

* * *

><p>She walked into class late again and marched over to Doctor Oliver; "Super sorry I'm late. My sister's school starts later than ours and I had to drop her off before I got here."<p>

"Just take your seat." He instructed, she did sit down and he resumed teaching; "So who can tell me where it all began?" But the ground started shaking and all the students began to panic, and Lexi hid under the table. Once the ground stopped shaking they all ran to the window to see what was happening outside, where the sky was dark and four Zords were rampaging through town.

Devin rushed into the room; "Cass! You are not going to believe this!"

"Let me guess, the sky just went black in the middle of the day?" she shot back.

"It did?" He asked, getting off topic; "Woah, look at that!"

Cassidy waved a hand in front of his face; "Hello! Devin! What?"

He turned his attention back to her; "Oh yeah right. I just heard this whack report about Mechanical Dinosaurs attacking downtown."

Lexi shot Doctor Oliver a look; "Wait, hold it you two." Suddenly Randall came over the speakers.

_"Students remain calm! The mayor has declared a state of emergency. Please report to the front of the school for immediate dismissal. Again, remain calm."_

"This isn't looking good Doctor Oliver." Lexi said through gritted teeth; "I'm about to start spazzing like my old BMX manager Bryan used to."

"Same. Doctor O, now would be a good time to have that little chat." Kira told him.

"We're out of time. If Mesogog revived the Bio Zords we gotta act fast." Doctor Oliver shook his head; "Come with me!"

"Well what's the worst that can happen?" Ethan asked.

"Run now, Questions later!" Lexi shouted. She put an invisibal Electric Force Field around them and they ran.

* * *

><p>"So these Mechanical Dinosaurs, they're your friends?" Kira asked as they entered the control room.<p>

"Biozords, fusion powered replicants using actual Dino DNA for their Neuro functions." He explained hurriedly.

"Wait... let me guess, you helped build them." Ethan said plainly.

"I'm afraid so." Doctor Oliver nodded; "But now we... I mean you, have to tame them."

"I'll bbl if it's all the same to you." Ethan said trying to worm his way out of it.

"What's that mean?" Doctor Oliver asked, puzzled.

"Be back later." Ethan said, walking to the exit.

"Ethan wait! You can do this, but you won't have to do this alone" Doctor Oliver stopped him; "Ever since I had the Dino Gems I had these waiting. In case I needed to harness their powers."

"Into what?" Kira asked.

Doctor Oliver opened a silver briefcase revealing four morphers; "Dino Morphers. Use these to become Power Rangers."

"You sure bout this Doctor Oliver?" Lexi asked; "I'm not very good at the Ranger business."

"We can't be Power Rangers. Aren't you supposed to fly or have super human strength and stuff like that?" Kira wondered. Doctor Oliver gave her a look; "Oh yeah... I forgot I already do."

"Your gems are from the asteriod that crashed into the Earth millions of years ago, wiping out the entire Dinosaur population." Doctor Oliver explained; "When I found them, I recognized their power and hid them so they wouldn't fall into the wrong hands."

"How do you know these are the right hands?" Conner retorted.

"Ask Lexi." Doctor Oliver shrugged.

"You don't choose the Power, the Power chooses you." Lexi smiled, remembering telling Hunter and Blake that same thing.

"Can't they unchoose us?" Kira wondered.

"They've already bonded with your DNA. Thats whats giving you your powers." Doctor Oliver explained.

"So if they're already bonded with us, then why are Mesogog and his creeps still after them?" Ethan asked.

Doctor Oliver suddenly looked very grim; "The only way these powers can be taken away, is if you're destroyed."

"Okay, for future reference... that's not a great selling point." Ethan told him.

"Look, all I know is that I never asked to become a superhero." Conner smirked.

"Neither did I. But I was a Ranger before, it's not so bad after a few battles." Lexi shrugged; "I'm in Doctor Oliver."

"The Gems wouldn't have bonded to you if they didn't think you had something inside you that could contain the powers." Doctor Oliver said to the other three. He pushed the briefcase closer to them; "Please."

"Alright, so whats the morphing code this time?" Lexi aksed, snapping the Morpher on her right wrist.

"All you have to say is 'Dino Thunder, Power Up' and you'll be transformed." he replied; "You'll know what to do."

Conner turned to Ethan; "Dino Thunder... Did you come up with that?"

"I kinda like it." Ethan smirked.

"My old Morphing sequence was better." Lexi sighed.

"Look, I know you four are from different worlds, I get it. But you're gonna have to work together, or this will never happen." Tommy said in an annoyed tone; "This won't be easy. No body knows that better than I and possible Lexi do. But you're gonna have to believe in yourselves, cause I believe in you."

"Really?" Conner asked.

"Really." Doctor Oliver nodded.

"And I believe in you too." Lexi smiled to the other three; "We're gonna go out there and kick ass like we should."

* * *

><p>"Okay, this is it." Doctor Oliver said as he drove them over to where the four Biozords were in town.<p>

"That must be them." Conner pointed out the obvious.

"Good call Conner." Kira said sarcastically.

Just then Zeltrax popped out of the sky; "You'll have to get past me before you get those zords."

"That's the part I'm looking forward to." Conner said.

"You guys ready?" Ethan asked.

"Oh yeah." Kira nodded.

"I'm always ready." Lexi laughed.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!" Three of the Rangers looked down at their suits and beamed.

"This totally rocks!" Kira exclaimed.

"I must say, looks kinda better than the Wind suit... but not half as amazing as the Elemental one." Lexi noted.

"So you're Power Rangers." Zeltrax hissed.

"Call on your weapons." Doctor Oliver instructed; "They're in your belt."

"You got it Doctor O." Conner said, but their belts started glowing yellow, and out came weapons; "Nice! I got a Tyrannostaff!"

"I can come to grips with this." Kira said, "Ptera Grips."

"Sweet, Tricera Sheild!" Ethan smiled.

"Those weapons are nothing!" Lexi laughed, she held out twin blades; "Check out my Giga Blades!" **(I know, I'm using the Giganotosaurus again, but I took down my other stories, so its still fresh.)**

"Enough!" Zeltrax snarled, calling on Tyrannodrones. They split up and took out the Tyrannodrones, but was blasted backwards by Zeltrax.

"Rangers, combine your weapons!" Doctor Oliver instructed.

"If you say so." Lexi nodded. They formed the Z-Rex Blaster and shot at Zeltrax, knocking him backwards.

"We did it!" Kira exclaimed.

"No, we didn't." Lexi shook her head.

"You've showed me your weapons... Now meet mine!" Zeltrax growled. He disappeared into an Invisaportal and the Biozords and Zeltrax's Air Assult Craft were ready for battle. He blasted at them, but with quick thinking Lexi put up an Electric Force Field.

"We'll ask you how you did that later." Conner told her, then turning to Doctor Oliver; "How do we fight that?"

"You gotta tame the zords. Concentrate, your morphers will communicate your thought to them." Doctor Oliver said. They started with the Tricera Tops.

"Calm down boy, its all good." Ethan said to it. It stopped what it was doing; "Thats right, I'm your friend. TriceraZord!"

"Okay, my turn." Kira nodded; "PteraZord! You're my friend, right?"

Suddenly Conner's Zord, a TyrannoZord whipped its drill tail at the other two Zords.

"Conner, your TyrannoZord! It's outta control! Do something!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Come on! I need you to work with me here!" Conner shouted to the Zord; "TyrannoZord!"

Last but not least was Lexi. Her Giganotosaurus charged through the street, but not to kill anyone, to nuzzle against Lexi; "Alright, alright, you can be my new friend. GigaZord!"

"Only one more thing to do." Doctor Oliver noted; "Bring them together. Lexi, your Zord won't fit due to its massive size."

"No worries! I'm sure it would make an amazing addition to my Elemental Megazord." Lexi winked; "Once I get my other two Zords here that is..."

"We can do it." Conner said to himself, then louder to his team; "Okay! Let's do it!"

"Yeah!" they nodded and jumped into their Zords.

"I missed this." Lexi gaped; "Alright you three, form your Megazord."

They did was Lexi told them to; "It worked!" At first they weren't doing well. But Lexi distracted Zeltrax long enough for the others to jump above his ship and drill right into the heart, destroying it all together; "Yeah!"

"Good going guys! You've made me proud!" Lexi smiled birghtly.

* * *

><p>"So, Oliver has talked them into becoming Rangers." Mesogog hissed.<p>

"Our deepest apology sir." Zeltrax bowed his head; "We should have forseen this development."

"Yes, you should have." Mesogog said. He blasted them with mental rays and brang both Zeltrax and Elsa to their knees; "Let this be a lesson! I do not take defeat lightly."

* * *

><p>Doctor Oliver opened the briefcase again, and the four Dino Morphers turned into bracelets; "Keep these bracelets with you at all times. They'll access your morphers when you need them. And, you can use these to communicate with me... and with each other. Lexi, you can use it to call on your Elemental Megazord as well."<p>

"Doctor O, I know you're real smart and a science teacher and everything but this is... well how did you-" Kira began, looking for the correct words; "And you two Lexi." Alyssa rushed down the stairs and hugged Lexi.

"You alright Alyssa?" Lexi giggled.

"As long as you are alright, I am alright." Alyssa nodded.

"We'll fill you in.. in time." Doctor Oliver smiled.

"Speaking of time, you think Mesogog's gonna stick around for a while?" Ethan wondered.

"Unfortunately..." Tommy began, and he and Lexi continued togehter; "They always do."

"They?" Conner asked, confused.

"We know this is a lot to take in." Doctor Oliver told the three new Rangers.

"Thats for sure." Ethan grimaced.

"Your lives have just changed in ways you never could have imagined." Doctor Oliver continued; "But as long as you work together, and remember you're a team no one can defeat you. No one."

"Thats for sure." Lexi smiled again; "We're a team." She then remembered she and Hunter had a similar conversation when Bopp a Roo was around; "A Family, like we're supposed to be."


	3. Legacy of Power

REVIEW!

* * *

><p>"I will have it!" Mesogog snarled as he tried to unfreeze a large, clear, stone.<p>

Just then Zeltrax walked in with a bunch of Tyrannodrones, dragging Tommy in with them; "My lord, the prisoner."

"Finally." Mesogog smirked; "Tie him to the life force extractor."

"What do you want with me?" Tommy said, struggling against the arms that held him.

"How rude of me not to explain." Mesogog said; "My senses tell me this stone encases a power source that will be most usefull to me. Alas, all my efforts to retrieve this power source have been... less than successful. That's where you come in."

"Sorry, can't help you there. I'm just a high school science teacher." Tommy grimaced.

"Really? A high school science teacher who has happened to have talked four brats to becomming Power Rangers." Mesogog grumbled; "I know you know whats inside that stone. You're going to help me get it out." he pulled a laser blaster down; "Or you will not like the consequences."

* * *

><p>"This is bad." Kira noted.<p>

"Way bad, worse than crashing after getting level Nine in SNSW." Ethan agreed.

"Super Ninja Space Wars?" Lexi snorted; "That game's cheap. Real life Ninjas are where its at!"

"Okay, don't you think we're getting a little too freaked out about this?" Conner asked the three.

"Doctor O doesn't show up for my gig, then misses a full day of school without calling." Kira reminded him; "I'd say we've achieved exactly the right level of freaking out."

"She's right." Lexi nodded; "I know from experience that when someone disappears out of nowhere, it isn't by coincidence." She turned to her little sister and back at them; "Something happened to him."

"I guess there's only one way to find out what the good doctor's been up to." Ethan shrugged, typing on Doctor Oliver's computer. Suddenly they heard some sort of beep and he smiled; "I'm in."

"Yeah, but where?" Kira smirked. Tommy Oliver was seen on the screen before them.

**_"I'm Tommy Oliver. If you're not me, then something is seriously wrong. This video diary is a confidential record, only to be viewed in case of an emergency. What you're about to see is a history of my life."_**

"More Dinosaur bone stories." Conner huffed; "Yawn."

**_"My history... as a Power Ranger."_**

"Okay, un-yawn." Conner said in awe.

**_"My story begins in Angel Grove. When five teenagers with attitude were recruited to fight the evil space sorceress, Rita Repulsa." On screen came the first five Rangers becoming actual Rangers for the first time; "They harnessed the power of the Dinosaurs to become Earth's first Power Rangers." The clip showed parts of them fighting as Rangers; "Under the guidance of intergellactic being Zordon, Trini, Zack, Kimberly, Billy, and Jason bravely defended Earth... which forced Rita to create her own Ranger._**

"Okay, so where's Doctor O?" Kira wondered.

"Shhh, he's coming." Lexi waved a hand in her face.

**_"Hey! Um, I'm Kimberly. You're new around here aren't you?" Kimberly wondered._**

**_"Yeah, I'm Tommy." He nodded. Moments later a clip was shown in which Tommy was in an alleyway and wind was knocking him from all directions; "What's going on?"_**

**_"Tommy! I have chosen you!" Rita shouted from atop a building._**

**_"Her evil magic was too strong. I couldn't fight it." Doctor Oliver said._**

**_"This boy is truely the one that shall become my Evil Green Ranger!" Rita said to her henchman; "Arise my Green Ranger!"_**

**_"How can I serve my empress?" Tommy asked without emotion. _**

**_"She commanded me to destroy the Power Rangers." Doctor Oliver said; "And I almost succeded."_**

**_"I know you're the Green Ranger." Kimberly told him._**

**_Tommy glared at her; "Well then Pink Ranger. You should also know that you, and the other Power Rangers will soon be destroyed."_**

**_"But my friends never gave up." Doctor Oliver said; "They helped me destroy the Power Sword, and I was freed."_**

**_"Rita's spell is broken!" Zack cheered. Their leader Jason sprinted to help Tommy._**

**_"You okay Tommy?" he asked._**

**_"What's happeneing to me?" Tommy asked, voice coming back to normal._**

**_"You're no longer under Rita's power." Jason replied; "Fight by our side and we can defeat Rita."_**

**_"After everything that's happened?" Tommy wondered, confused they would still be friends with him._**

**_"Tommy we need you." Jason scolded; "Its where you belong." Tommy looked at the others and back at Jason; "Will you join us Tommy?"_**

**_"And that's when I join the team." Doctor Oliver said, showing a scene of him and the Red Ranger in battle; "But not for long, we discovered the Green Ranger Powers were only temporary."_**

**_"As you are aware, the Green Ranger's power was completely destroyed by his last few battles. Alpha and I felt it was time to create an even more powerful Ranger who can battle Lord Zedd and his diabolical evil." Zordon told the Rangers on screen; "And now my friends, I present to you... the White Ranger."_**

**_The new White Ranger removed his helmet, and Tommy smiled at them, nodding; "Guess who's back."_**

"So technically Doctor Oliver was the first White Ranger and the first Green Ranger." Lexi nodded thoughtfully; "Interesting."

"Why'd you pause it?" Kira asked Ethan.

"Cause I'm so bugging I can't even deal." Ethan replied still amazed.

"Our teacher is the oldest living Power Ranger." Conner told the three.

"Not the oldest-" Lexi began.

"Just the best." Hayley finished from behind.

"Hayley?" Ethan asked. The Rangers approached Hayley.

"How did you get in here?" Conner demanded.

"More to the point, what do you know about any of this." Kira added.

"I know that Tommy is in trouble." Hayley said sadly; "And you four... are the only ones who can help him. I've been preparing the Ranger Energy since grad school. Who do you think built the morphers?"

"No wonder why they're bracelets." Lexi smiled half heartedly; "My last two were plain watches."

"Yeah, thats a plus. Tommy's good with Dinosaurs and fossils, but a Rocket Scientist, he ain't." Hayley chuckled.

"And let me guess, you are?" Conner asked.

"No, she's a pumpkin picker." Lexi rolled her eyes sarcastically.

Hayley laughed at the comment but nodded to Conner; "Among other things."

"Okay, so you kow who we are, you know what we are... Do you know where Doctor Oliver is?" Kira wondered.

"I think I have a pretty good idea." Hayley told her, taking out a small C.D and putting it for play on the computer; "This is the surveillance tape from the day of your gig Kira."

The screen showed Tyrannodrones overpower Doctor Oliver and take him into an invisaportal.

Lexi banged her hand against the table; "I should've done something."

"We all should have... but why didn't he morph?" Conner wondered; "I mean he's a Power Ranger."

"Yeah, couldn't he have used his Powers to beat them?" Alyssa asked.

"He's not a Ranger anymore." Hayley explained; "Or didn't you get that far..."

**_"Try to escape this Power Rangers!" Lord Zedd hissed._**

**_"A new villain, Lord Zedd, was destroying Earth." Doctor Olvier said; "And with three Rangers leavin' a new Power Source had to be found." _**

**_"The Sword of Light will allow your Powers to be transferred to three new Rangers." Zordon explained._**

**_Three new teenagers walked forward, making Tommy smile; "Rocky, Adam, Aisha!"_**

**_"Isn't this incredible?" Aisha smiled brightly._**

**_"Trini, Zack, and Jason passed on their powers, and the three new Rangers stepped forward." Doctor Oliver said._**

**_"By the Power and force of Lightning, make our monster grow!" Lord Zedd and Rita said at once._**

**_"And just in time, cause Rita and Zedd teammed up to form our most Powerful enemy yet... Bringing with them a new terror, Rito." Doctor Oliver commented; "The new team faught bravely, but it wasn't enough... Rito destroyed our zords."_**

**_"No!" Kimberly shrieked._**

**_"Looks like we lost more than our zords." Tommy said sadly; "We lost our Powers."_**

**_"Your journey is about to begin." A blue Ninja man said._**

**_"A Ranger never gives up, Zordon sent us on a quest to find Ninjor... A warrior from the past who showed us the secrets of the ancient Ninja." Doctor Oliver said; "Our quest complete we gained new weapons, new Zords, and new enemies. But along with new enemies came new friends."_**

**_"Oh I'm Tommy." Tommy introduced himself._**

**_"Nice to meet you Tommy, I'm Katherine." The blonde nodded._**

**_"When Kimberly chose to leave, Katherine was the only choice." Doctor Oliver explained; "Katherine assumed the Pink Ranger Power, and just in time." The chamber started shaking; "We were under attack."_**

**_"You must evacuate the Command Center." Zordon said hurriedly._**

**_"Teleportation sequence activated!" Alpha said out loud._**

**_"We got out just as Rita and Zedd succeeded in destroying the Command Center." Doctor Oliver explained to them._**

**_The Tommy on the screen picked up a crystal and gasped; "Its all here! This is incredible!" _**

**_"Beneath the ruins, we found the Zeo Crystal, a mystical Power that guided us into the next chapter of our lives... as Rangers." Doctor Oliver stated._**

**_"Rangers, the Power of the Zeo Crystal now resides within you." Zordon nodded; "It will bestow upon you Powers beyond your immagination."_**

**_"Okay guys, this is the first test of your new Powers." Billy told them._**

**_"Power Rangers, Zeo!" They said._**

**_"The Zeo Powers were awesome, but when we needed reinforcements we turned to an old friend." Doctor Oliver said._**

**_"The New Gold Ranger's right here." Tommy smiled._**

**_"Jason returned, and asumed the Power, of the Gold Ranger." Doctor Oliver told them; "After High School Graduation, we were ready to face the world... but not before going on one last adventure as Rangers. It was time... to shift into a higher gear."_**

**_"Shift into Turbo!" Tommy commanded his fellow Rangers._**

**_"The Old Rangers were gone forever, but the Turbo Rangers were born." Doctor Oliver said; "A space Pirate named Divatox launched an attack on Earth. We were given the Powers of Turbo and took her head on... with a little help."_**

**_"Guys, I'm the new Blue Ranger." A little boy said happily._**

**_"Tommy look out!" Katherine shouted, but it was too late, and Tommy hit the floor._**

**_"I can't just stay here and do nothing." A civilian said from the sidelines._**

**_"T.J, Cassie, Ashley, and Carlos prooved they had what it takes." Doctor Oliver commented._**

**_"We welcome them now into the Power Ranger Family." some lady spirit said._**

**_"I wouldn't be standing here T.J if it weren't for your courage and strength." Tommy said proudly; "I choose you to lead the team... as the new Red Ranger."_**

"After that Tommy went to college where he met yours truely." Hayley nodded; "But when he found the Dino Gems he knew he could never escape the Power for long."

"Seeing as how I don't want this to be the end of the line, can we get back on the subject on finding Doctor O?" Ethan asked to get back on topic.

"Hey I just thought of something." Lexi started.

"Reading your mind." Kira said; "What about Invisaportals? They're all over the city, if we can find one I bet we can get into Mesogog's lab."

"I've been working on that very thing." Hayley told them; "Unfortunately I need just a little bit more time."

"Okay so... what're we supposed to do while you're doing that?" Conner shot.

"Here." Hayley said typing on the keyboard; "Watch more on your heritage."

**_(Sorry, the flashbacks take wayyy too long. I'll just type what they say until I get to Ninja Storm and I'll take control from there :|)_**

They were up to watching Lightspeed when Hayley paused it.

"Hey I was watching that!" Ethan and Alyssa pouted.

"Sorry, but I've got something." Hayley rolled her eyes.

"You found him?" Conner asked hopefully.

"Almost, I've got a lock onto Mesogog's back firewall." Hayley replied; "In theory it should lead us straight to an invisaportal."

"Then what?" Kira asked.

"I'll let you know when I get there." Hayley smirked.

* * *

><p>"Once I access the Power in this rock, my dream of returning the Planet to its prehistoric roots will be a mere formality." Mesogog hissed.<p>

"Why can't you just rule the Earth... like all the other sickos." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Are you going to tell me how to open that stone or not?" Mesogog snarled.

"Take a wild guess." Tommy snapped.

"Have it your way." Mesogog smirked, turning on the blaster; "Why are they always so stubborn?"

* * *

><p>"So what's happened?" Ethan asked.<p>

"Well?" Conner began.

"Either I'm losing my touch... or Mesogog is really smart for a mutant freak." Hayley thought.

"Let me try." Lexi sighed. She started typing codes on the Keyboard, but instead of helping them find Doctor Oliver, another feed from his Diary popped up; "Man, this is so not like my old Mainframe."

"What's it doing now?" Kira asked.

"Its retrieving more Ranger History." Hayley replied.

"Yeah sorry, I'm not used to this one." Lexi grinned nervously.

"Nice Spaceship." Ethan commented.

"Looks cool." Alyssa agreed.

The girl on the screen said she was from the year 3000.

"Yo hold up!" Ethan said pausing the feed; "Power Rangers that came from the future?"

"They're down with time travel and everything, right?" Kira wondered; "Couldn't they take us back to the moment when Tommy was kidnapped?"

"What, so we can watch it happen all over again?" Conner asked; "Oh, so we can stop them... got it."

"Lets see if they can help." Lexi nodded, pressing play.

At the end of that feed Ethan huffed; "That was sick.. but not helpful."

"Okay, so what about all the other Rangers?" Conner asked; "I mean there must be hundreds of them all over the place. Couldn't we team up and scout all over the city?"

"It's not that easy. Most Rangers don't have their Powers anymore." Hayley shook her head; "some never wanted them at all."

They watched the feed for Wildforce, and Ethan frowned; "Meanwhile back in reality we still have no way to find Doctor O."

"I know they'res at least one more group of Rangers out there. They had a guy named Cam, he was an even more of a genius at this stuff than I am." Hayley said.

Lexi froze; "C-Cam?"

"Try typing in Ninja Storm." Conner told Hayley; "My twin brother went to this super secret Ninja School, everyone there knew a few of the students got chosen to be Rangers."

"Let's not see that one." Alyssa stopped them.

"Why not?" Ethan asked, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Its... a personal thing between them and Lexi." Alyssa explained.

"No, let them watch it." Lexi said from behind; "It'll be good for them."

**_"There are your Power Ranger Wind Morphers." Cam said to Shane, Tori, and Dustin... opening a box which held four Morphers. _**

**_"Yeah right." Tori said._**

_**"Yes see. I knew it dude. I was right; Power Rangers are real." Dustin smiled taking the Yellow morpher.**_

_**"From this point you will be known as the Wind Power Rangers." Sensei said proudly.**_

_**"Three unlikely Ninja Students, and their friend commanded the Powers of Earth, Air, Fire, and Water." Doctor Oliver said. Then a clip of the Thunder Rangers popped up; "The Power of Thunder gave them a big challenge, but two of their greatest enemies proved to be two of their greatest allies." It then showed a clip of Cam in the past; "With Earth at the brink of destruction, another friend Cam went back in time to retrieve the one Power that can save them all. The Power of the Green Samurai Ranger."**_

_**Then it showed a picture of the evil Lexi hypnotized and ready to destroy her friends; "But, it was their biggest challenge to fight their own team. Lexi, the Orange Wind Ranger was abducted by her father Lothor, and tricked into trying to kill her friends. It was the Power of love and friendship that saved her in the end."**_

The Dino Rangers stared at her, but she waved them off; "Keep watching."

**_"But once a great Power, Lexi's Wind Morpher was destroyed, and as the others faught off Zurgane's zord, Lexi went on a journey... to find the Elemental Morpher." Tommy said. It showed a clip of her in the cave when it collapsed, and another one of her in Ops when she demorphed. Then it sped to the ending; "In their last battle against Lothor, the Rangers made the ultimate sacrifice."_**

**_"I have your Ranger Powers! You are at my mercy once and for all!" Lothor snarled_**

_**"We may not be Power Rangers, but we still have Power!" Shane said angrily; "Power of Air!"**_

_**"Power of Earth!" Dustin shouted.**_

_**"Power of Water!" Tori added.**_

_**"Ninja Powers!" They blasted at Lothor and he fall back, but it wasn't enough; "No!"**_

_**They watched as Lexi grabbed Lothor and jumped into the Abyss as it exploded on itself. Moments later Lexi's body was found on the ground beside the Abyss, and everything was calm.**_

_**"Lexi!" Hunter gasped as he saw her limp body on the grass beside the Abyss of Evil. They rushed up to her and shook her awake; "Seems like this time you saved me... and the rest of the world."**_

_**"Yeah, it's finally over." She smiled in response. Lexi looked down at her Elemental Morpher; "Looks like I still gots my Powers too." **_

Lexi stared at that picture of her friends... back when everything was cool between them and nothing could have torn them apart. How could she have let a small argument between them rip them this far apart?

"Woah! Ninjas are real! I knew it!" Ethan said happily. He turned to Lexi; "Why didn't you tell us you were a Ninja Ranger?"

"Lets just say we had a little fight after dad was destroyed, and I haven't talked to any of them since."

"My brother taught me some of his moves." Conner grinned; "Check it out!" He round house kicked the Generator, making it spark up.

"And you did it wrong too." Lexi smiled.

"Oh please tell me that did not just happen..." Kira huffed.

"I think we just lost our last hope of finding Tommy." Hayley exclaimed.

"Pfft, you said Cam was a genius at this right? Well guess who's a bigger genius at this than he was?" Lexi giggled. She began typing more codes.

"Anything?" Conner asked hopefully.

"She got it!" Hayley nodded.

"We are so lucky you two are geniuses." Ethan gaped.

"Even this genius needs help sometimes." Hayley smiled; "That little jolt must've done something to the wiring, because with Lexi's computer skills, we've got something."

It was another feed.

**_"With the return of Mesogog, it became necessary to envoke the Power of the Dino Gems." Doctor Oliver said. It showed a clip of all four Rangers; "Should anything happen to me, these four are in charge of protecting the planet. You're in good hands."_**

"That's us." Kira pointed out the obvious.

"He really trusts us." Conner noted.

"He does." Hayley replied.

"And so do I." Alyssa smiled.

"We have to save him." Ethan told them urgently; "We owe it to him."

"The whole world owes him." Kira corrected Ethan.

"And I think I know how." Lexi said as the monitor beeped.

"It worked! I think I have a lock on an invisaportal." Hayley told them.

"Time to go save a teacher." Conner said flatly.

* * *

><p>Tommy continued struggling against his bonds as Mesogog stood seething near him and glared up at him.<p>

_To Be Continued..._


	4. Back in Black

**_Author's Note; _**So you guys remember how I couldn't find Sensei Switcheroo on the internet? I found it finally. So... I decided I'm gonna go back and add the chapter randomly in the story cause I totally have an amazing idea for it! So... wait for that too. Oh and uh...

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"We've got a lock on a portal!" Hayley exclaimed.<p>

"We're on it!" Conner nodded.

"Remember, you have to reach a speed of 530 mph upon entry otherwise you'll never make it past the security wall and probably be ripped to pieces." Hayley called after them. They stopped dead in their tracks and turned to her; "Did we forget to mention that?" She turned to their grim faces; "I... take that as a yes."

"Man, if only I had my Tsunami Cycle!" Lexi said, sucking on her teeth; "Woulda been quite helpful in this occasion.

"Never fear, I have something for just such an occasion. Sad thing is, I only made three." Hayley told them while typing up codes on the mainframe. A wall moved away and they saw three bikes.

"Sweet!" Ethan nodded approvingly.

"Amazing!" Kira gaped.

"Eh, the Tsunami cycles were better." Lexi shrugged.

"Which one's mine?" Conner asked.

"Think its the red one?" Lexi shot.

"I'm kidding." he laughed.

"You so weren't kidding." Ethan shook his head.

"These are your new Raptor Cycles." Hayley explained; "They should have you to the Portal coordinates in approximately 92.75 seconds."

"And when we get there?" Kira asked.

"Your gems access the hyperdrive, then head straight through the portal to Mesogog's Island fortress." she replied.

"Wait, did you just say Island fortress?" Conner asked. Hayley nodded; "Well, Islands they're surrounded by water."

"Usually." Hayley pondered.

"No, you can't swim?" Ethan chuckled.

"I didn't say that." Conner snapped.

"But it's true, you can't." Ethan said.

"The invisaportal will take you directly to the Island. You'll never have to get wet." Hayley soothed.

"But what about me?" Lexi asked; "Should I just call my Tsunami Cycle? I think it still works."

"Yeah Lexi." Alyssa nodded; "And I'll just kick back here with Hayley."

"You can't swim." Ethan laughed, patting Conner on the shoulder.

"Yeah whatever dude." Conner rolled his eyes; "You guys ready?"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

Lexi hopped on the back of Kira's cycle as they headed out, and whistles, so that her Tsunami Cycle would follow her.

* * *

><p>Cam sighed as the students went home another day and turned to Sensei; "Dad, it's been months since Lexi disappeared, and we still haven't heard from her."<p>

Shane Tori and Dustin popped up, and Shane nodded; "This is really starting to worry us."

"She will be fine." Sensei reassured them.

Just then they heard an engine rumbling and turned to see the Orange Tsunami Cycle speed past them on its way to Reefside.

"Wait, the Cycle only goes where Lexi calls it right?" Tori wondered.

"Yeah, so that means..." Dustin began.

"Lexi's in trouble!" Cam shouted.

"Should we call Hunter and Blake?" Tori asked in a panic.

"No, I'll go after the bike and make sure she's okay. I'll call you to tell you how she's doing." Cam said as he streaked after the bike.

* * *

><p>"Doctor Oliver, free the gem from its resting place or feel the wrath of my disappointment." Mesogog snarled.<p>

"Do I have to pick one?" Tommy countered.

"Your attempt at levity is as feeble as your attempt at self sacrifice." Mesogog hissed. He pushed the table holding the frozen stone closer to Doctor Oliver; "If you won't do it for yourself, then perhaps you will do it for your students... Elsa."

Elsa approached them; "Yes my lord?"

"The four teenagers... bring them to me!" he hissed; "Especially that Orange one! Without her that team is useless." Just then the screen beeped.

"Master its them! On some sort of vehicle!" Elsa reported; "Well three vehicles, and another rushing towards them."

"Like obedient dogs. I speak, and they come!" Mesogog noted.

"I can save you some trouble, good guys always win." Tommy smirked.

"I suppose that depends on who you believe the good guys to be." Mesogog hissed; "Zeltrax, Elsa, go... and bring help. I want no mistakes this time!"

"Yes my lord." Zeltrax nodded.

* * *

><p>The Raptor riders stopped as soon as they hit the beach, and the Tsunami cycle stopped beside Kira and Lexi.<p>

"Awesome!" Lexi smiled, jumping to examine her old bike.

"Woah it just stopped! What's up with that?" Ethan pondered.

"This must be where Hayley programmed the coordinates!" Kira told them matter of factly. Suddenly a portal opened up; "Look there's the invisaportal. Sure hope Doctor O's on the other side."

"Wait, this is way too easy." Lexi warned her.

"Only one way to find out." Conner nodded; "You guys ready?"

"You know it!" Ethan agreed. They mounted their cycles once more, and just in time as a bunch of Tyrannodrones flanked by Elsa and Zeltrax popped up.

"Hey, no one invited you to the party!" Conner shot.

"I'm crashing, and I brought a few friends. Is that rude?" Elsa retorted.

"Extremely." Kira replied.

"You're not getting through that portal unless you're in chains!" Zeltrax hissed.

"I might be able to pull that look off, but these guys? No way." Kira told the others.

This made Lexi start singing; _"Sticks and stones_  
><em>May break my bones<em>  
><em>But chains and whips<em>  
><em>Excite me"<em>

"Lexi, don't even wanna know why you're singing that." Conner laughed; "But I say we go for it!"

"Attack!" Elsa commanded.

* * *

><p>Cam watched from as the Dino Rangers blasted through the Tyrannodrones and Zeltrax, but more particularly at the Orange one, and his jaw dropped; "Lexi?"<p>

The Orange Dino Ranger chased down a Tyrannodrone heading Cam's way, and after she destroyed it she noticed Cam, and fell out of her Tsunami Cycle; "C-Cam?"

"Lexi.. you... you're a Ranger again?" Cam sputtered.

"Yes... but you can't tell the others okay?" Lexi begged; "I'm still angry about the Brendan thing."

"We're all worried about you Lexi." Cam sighed.

"Don't be alright? I'm fine!" Lexi snapped; "Look, I have a teacher to go save."

"At least promise you'll come visit soon." Cam plead.

Lexi nodded reluctantly; "We'll come over this weekend, now go! I have work to do here."

She rode back over to her friends, and the four of them charged into the Invisaportal, leaving Cam speechless.

"No!" Elsa shrieked. And with that Cam streaked back to Blue Bay.

* * *

><p>"Hayley, we're in." Conner announced upon entering the lair.<p>

"I'll recalibrate the bikes to your exit." Hayley replied; "You have about five minutes."

"It seems we have visitors." Mesogog hissed at Doctor Oliver.

"Ima take a guess that it's for you." Doctor Oliver smirked.

"There's that wit again!" Mesogog growled; "If I had a sense of humor I might actually enjoy it. I'll handle the intruders myself."

* * *

><p>"Split up." Lexi ordered; "You three go this way, I'll find another way."<p>

Kira nodded and she ran with Conner and Ethan in tow; "The lab should be just around here I think. At least we still have the element of-"

"Welcome." Mesogog slithered; "We've been expecting you... where's the Orange one? No matter, once I defeat you she will come crawling to me."

"Surprise." Kira gulped.

"You remeber me, I trust?" Mesogog asked.

"Like I could forget that face?" Kira shot.

"Uh... what part's his face?" Ethan asked.

"Obviously you are in need of some discipline." Mesogog hissed. He blasted at them with mental rays, but Zeltrax and his monster popped in at that time, catching the impact.

"This way! Hurry!" Kira shouted, and they escaped.

"Fools!" Mesogog snapped; "Stop them! NOW!"

* * *

><p>Lexi snuck into the lab room the same time the others did.<p>

"Hey, you made it!" Tommy nodded; "Hit the red button on the panel." The door shut behind them giving them some time, Lexi guarding it to make sure no one would enter; "Shoulda known you'd try to rescue me."

"Is that your way of saying thank you?" Ethan shot; "Cause if it is it needs some work."

"I'll thank you for real when we get outta here. We can use the main invisaportal network." Tommy told them. Lexi left her post by the door; "Hayley gave you the Raptor Cycles right? This way."

Ethan stopped him; "Wait! We need to talk!"

"Go! I'll explain later!" Tommy ordered.

"We already know everything!" Conner rushed.

"We found the video diary." Kira added.

"We know you and Lexi were Rangers." Ethan said.

"Were." Tommy nodded.

"But since I'm a Ranger again I don't think I count." Lexi said.

Suddenly the door burst open and in came the bad guys, Mesogog in lead; "Ranger or not, you're mine now!"

"I hate when he gets like this." Tommy huffed.

"We can take it from here Doctor O." Conner told him, turning back to his teammates; "Ready!"

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"Attack!" Mesogog commanded. They took on the Tyrannodrones and Lexi made sure to keep an eye on Tommy, who was fairing well on his own, and decided to help him fight off Mesogog. Mesogog knocked both away, knocking Lexi out cold in the process but not demorphing her for some strange reason; "Doctor O! Lexi!" Conner shrieked.

"Head for the Portal! I'll bring Lexi with me after I get something." Tommy ordered them.

"But-" Kira began before getting cut off.

"Hurry!" Tommy shouted.

"We better do what he says." Conner said and they jumped into the invisaportal.

Tommy took the stone and grabbed a hold of Lexi before jumping through as well.

"Do not let him escape with that stone!" Mesogog snarled to his henchmen; "Go!"

* * *

><p>Tommy and Lexi fell out in the hallway where Conner, Ethan, and Kira were on their bikes, Lexi's Tsunami cycle standing by.<p>

"Hey! You made it!" Kira exclaimed.

"Do we really need a souvenier?" Conner shot.

"This one we do." Tommy nodded. He shook Lexi awake and she jumped on her cycle. Tommy shared her cycle at the exact moment Elsa and the Tyrannodrones found them; "Go! we're right behind you!"

They raced out of the portal and looked back, but no one was there.

"Where are they?" Conner asked. As an answer the Orange Tsunami Cycle jumped out of the portal and drafted to a stop. Tommy held the large stone out in front of him so he and Lexi wouldn't get hit by Zeltrax's ray; "Doctor O! Lexi!"

The stone exploded, and after the fog cleared they found the remainders of it on the floor. Lexi was still there, but Tommy wasn't.

"Doctor Oliver!" Ethan shouted.

Kira sunk to her knees; "No! This can't be happening!"

"Such negativity. Haven't you learned that in our world anything's possible!" Elsa spat.

"Even the destruction of the great Doctor Tommy Oliver!" Zeltrax agreed.

"I don't think so." Lexi smirked as she felt his presence (Ninjas for the win?)

Suddenly Tommy popped up, smiling; "I heard my name, you missed me didn't you Zeltrax?"

The Dino Rangers ran to make sure he was okay, while the bad guys tensed up.

"Awesome!" Ethan exclaimed.

"Right on!" Kira nodded.

Conner noticed Tommy's hand glowing; "Hey, Doctor O, what's this?" Tommy opened his hand revealing a Black Dino Gem.

"A Black Dino Gem." Ethan gaped; "Lemme guess, the Power of Invisibility."

"Looks like it." Tommy shrugged.

"That gem belongs to my master." Elsa spat.

"No it doesn't." Lexi laughed.

"There's two things you guys need to learn about Dino Gems... One, you can't choose them, they choose you." Tommy began.

"What's the other?" Elsa shot.

Tommy held up his wrist, showing a Black Morpher; "They go real well with Dino Morphers!"

"Aren't you a little old for this Tommy?" Elsa asked.

"I may be off, but I could still pull it off." Tommy answered flatly; "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Dino Thunder, Black Ranger!"

"Awesome!" Kira smiled as they ran to meet up with him.

"Just like riding a bike!" Tommy said.

"One more makes no difference." Zeltrax grumbled; "Attack!"

Conner took on Elsa while Kira and Ethan took the monster, leaving Tommy with Zeltrax and Lexi with all the Tyrannodrones.

"We are not intimidated by your teacher!" Elsa hissed in Conner's ear.

"Good, you should be more intimidated of me!" Lexi said, jumping in to aid Conner.

A little away Tommy was fighting Zeltrax; "Give it up Zeltrax!"

"Never!" Zeltrax growled, and they started clashing weapons once more. Zeltrax tossed Tommy away; "Is that all you got... Black Ranger?"

"Gimme a break, it's been a while." Tommy retorted.

Kira and Ethan began searching for the monster who fled earlier.

"Looking for me?" The monster asked. It charged forward, slashing both to the ground.

Conner and Lexi knocked Elsa away, leaving her to hold her sides painfully; "We will meet again Rangers!" And then she teleported away.

"What a coward." Lexi laughed bitterly; "Lets go help the others!"

Ethan and Kira continued blasting at the monster with their little guns, making it spark up; "That's Dino Power!"

"Hey guys!" Conner shouted.

"You okay?" Kira asked.

"Better than he is." Conner said, watching as the monster started stumbling.

"Lets put them together." Ethan instructed.

"Yeah, good call!" Conner nodded.

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Don't be a pollinater hater!" The monster smirked. They pulled the trigger anyway, destroying it.

"Worst rhyme I ever heard." Lexi shook her head. She then ran off to help Tommy. They knocked Zeltrax into a wall.

"I got a message for your boss." Tommy said; "Tell him Tommy's back, and no matter what color I am, he will never defeat me."

"And when he gets to the Abyss of Evil to tell my dad Lothor I hate him." Lexi added.

A giant version of the monster they had just destroyed popped up and with the help of the BrachioZord, Cephalozord and GigaZord they defeated it once more.

* * *

><p>"What a day. New bikes, new zords." Ethan began grinning.<p>

"New Ranger... well, sorta new." Conner added.

Tommy chuckled; "By that standards two sorta new Rangers. Lexi's still sorta new."

"Doctor O, are you gonna tell us how you happened to have that morpher ready?" Kira wondered.

"Right after you guys became Rangers, I got an energy reading on the tracking system. I had a good idea it was another gem." Tommy explained; "So I had Hayley build a morpher just in case."

"Awesome, more bracelet morphers!" Lexi smiled.

"And the day of my gig?" Kira pressed on.

"I was coming to tell you guys the Energy moved and we needed to investigate." Tommy answered.

"When you were nabbed by the goon patrol." Conner nodded in understanding; "Brutal."

Alyssa, remembering Tommy was abducted gave him a big hug; "Its okay! They saved you!"

"Its okay." He said, patting Alyssa on the shoulder; "Well I better get going."

"Going? Where are you going?" Hayley questioned.

"Shopping. I checked my closet this morning, and there's a serious shortage of black in there." Tommy answere, walking out; "See ya."

"Oh I almost forgot! Alyssa and I are going to Blue Bay for the weekend. I gotta ask Uncle something, and I miss the BMX track." Lexi told them.

"We are?" Alyssa squealed happily, giving her a hug as well; "Yay! We're going home!"

* * *

><p>Back in Blue Bay;<p>

"So you're sure she's okay?" Hunter asked Cam. Once he returned Cam had called Hunter and Blake to tell them he saw Lexi fighting Tyrannodrones as a civilian, the Thunder Brothers came to the Wind Ninja Academy. Blake was in the area to visit Hunter and a certain blonde anyway.

"She's fine." Cam nodded, continuing to lie; "But without the Elemental Morpher she couldn't morph, so she called the Cycle to go aid her."

"But... why would the Tyrannodrones be after her?" Shane asked.

"The Elemental Morpher is a powerful source." Sensei explained; "Any evil of the world try to catch it."

"So what do we do?" Blake asked.

"Lexi said she'd bring Alyssa this weekend." Cam announced; "We'll figure it out then."

"She's coming back?" Tori asked hopefully.

"But doesn't she like hate us?" Dustin asked.

"Only time will tell." Cam shrugged.


	5. A Day in Blue Bay

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"Are we there yet?" Alyssa asked for the tenth time.<p>

"We only have another six miles to go." Lexi chuckled, hiding the fact she was completely scared... would they accept her after they found out she was a Dino Ranger again? Would she able to talk to them after their argument last time? Her old practice BMX was on the roof, for Lexi could never forget her days as a professional BMX rider.

* * *

><p>They decided to hit the BMX track first so Lexi could get in a few practice laps before they went off to the Academy.<p>

Lexi turned to her little sister; "You sure you want to sit there while I practice? It might get a bit boring."

"It's okay." Alyssa laughed; "I get to see home again, of course I'll be fine!"

With another look at her sister Lexi started pedaling on her BMX. Was she doing the right thing? She didn't know anymore. It's been so long since she's known. When she started making music in Hollywood, mostly what she was thinking of were her friends... more importantly Hunter. She loved him still, more than anything, but did he still feel the same way? And she knew that running away was a stupid idea... it didn't only affect her, it affected Alyssa. How could she fix this?

* * *

><p>Tori ran to the Entrance of the Wind Ninja Academy to see she was the latest, but not the scaredest Ranger there. They were all tied in that category. They haven't seen Lexi in a long time, so what happens when they see her again today? Would she forgive them? Or will she still be holding that grudge on her? "So where are we meeting them?"<p>

"If I know Lexi its either the beach, the BMX track, or here at the Academy." Cam shrugged. He still didn't tell the others Lexi was a Ranger again, because he thought it'd be better if she explained it herself; "So lets go check the track."

And sure enough, they spotted Alyssa up in the stands, excitedly watching as a BMXer pedaled closer and closer to the finish line. They walked to her, and once she spotted them her eyes widened, but they took seats by her.

"Is Lexi riding?" Dustin asked.

"Yup." was the only answer Alyssa gave him.

"You know, you're really lacking Samurai training." Cam reminded her.

"Yup." Alyssa nodded; "But what can I do? Lexi wants me to stay with her."

"Well, you are her little sister, right?" Shane asked; "If you ask her and if she loves you enough she'd let you stay here."

The BMXer, cheering happily rode up to them but once she saw them she fell to the side, and when she pulled her helmet they saw their former friend staring back at them. Alyssa got up and stood by her side.

"Sup?" Lexi asked, playing it as cool as she could.

"Nothing much... just waiting for you." Tori said confused; "What've you two been up to?"

"Alyssa and I went back to school." Lexi answered; "Reefside High school for me and Reefside Middle school for her."

Hunter looked at her; "So you haven't been running into trouble lately?"

"Depends, what's your definition of trouble?" Lexi shot back.

"Tyrannodrones?" Blake asked; "A few birdies told us that the Orange Tsunami Cycle left its hideout and chased after you."

"They were attacking me so Lexi got the Cycle to come help me." Alyssa blurted, covering up for Lexi when she froze partially.

Cam shot her a look and turned to Lexi; "So that's it?"

"What?" Lexi asked, lost in thought; "Yeah... they attacked Alyssa. Look you guys, we need to talk."

"About what?" Hunter asked cautiously.

"The-" Lexi began, suddenly a beep filled the track and Lexi turned to her bracelet, which was glowing brightly; "Oh shit, forgot to take my insluin." She backed away from them and to somewhere private to turn it on; "Squirrels."

"Awesome." Hayley said; "The others need your help Asap. There's a monster here, looking for the Elemental Morpher and won't stop thrashing the others unless he gets it."

"Oh he'll get it." Lexi hissed. Without turning to say goodbye she streaked off, and since Alyssa was the only one who saw her leave, Alyssa felt slightly depressed.

"Oh great, another thing I have to lie about." she rolled her eyes. She walked back to the others; "She said she wanted to go somewhere quiet and think."

"So I guess we have time to do some training until she comes back." Dustin shrugged; "You guys up for it?"

"Totally! Lexi's been keeping me up-to-date in my training." Alyssa smiled; "But there's something odd. You see, I can't control Fire or Electricity, only Ice... and I'm a Samurai in training."

"We can ask Sensei." Tori suggested. They nodded and walked off, Cam lagging behind with Alyssa.

"You know I can't hide this forever." Cam told her.

"Neither can I, but we have to do this." Alyssa sighed; "She would do the same for us, no matter how much we hated her."

* * *

><p>Lexi felt really bad for leaving Alyssa alone, so she streaked back. But when she was there Alyssa was already 'buddies' with the others, laughing and talking about training. She headed back to the battle to see the others on the floor and sent waves of Electricity at the monster; "Hey creepo, you needed something from me?"<p>

The monster turned to her and she took a slight step back when she saw Tony; "Hello again Lexi. You know what I want. Hand over the Elemental Morpher."

"Give up Tony, you know I'd never give it to you." Lexi laughed bitterly.

"Then I guess I'll just have to destroy you." Tony spat, readying himself to attack her; "No morpher, no Ranger."

"Who said I didn't have a morpher?" She smiled crookedly; "I said I don't have the Elemental Morpher, but I do have a Morpher."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

"You just don't know when to move on do you?" Tony snapped; "First you decide to go back to the very fools who didn't believe you, and now you decide to go on as a Ranger even though you still have that oh so powerful Elemental Morpher."

"You're really stupid Tony." Lexi rolled her eyes; "I don't need friends, and I don't need to be a Elemental Ranger to beat evil. I got everything I need right here inside of me."

"You know this poser?" Conner asked in disbelief.

"Its a very... complicated story." Lexi answered; "But he's the reason my old team tossed me aside. And now he'll pay for it. NO ONE HURTS MY FRIENDS!" She lunged for him with her Giga Blades and slashed at him, but he flipped her away.

"You lost your touch Fernandez." He mocked; "Maybe you DON'T have everything you need after all."

"You know what?" Lexi grumbled. She tossed her blades aside and charged again with her hands covered in flames and sparking with electricity. This time she was the one who flipped him away, and he crumpled to the floor.

"This isn't over Orange Ranger!" Tony screeched, and he disappeared.

"He always does that." Lexi shook her head in disappointment.

"You have a lot of explaining to do." Tommy told her.

Lexi sighed; "I guess I do. Tony had been my BMX buddy for over two weeks and he asked me to take him to the Moto Track so he could practice there. But Tony's a player, and when he saw me with Hunter... I guess he got jealous. He joined forces with Lothor to come and destroy me, but with the help of all my friends I destryed him instead. But when Lothor opened up the Abyss of Evil, he escaped, and came after me, which is when my friends started forgetting about me and stopped believing me more than before. But when they confronted him in the end, he vanished."

"Wow, and now he's after the Elemental Morpher?" Kira asked.

"Kira, that Elemental Morpher is uber Powerful, and its power can't be destroyed." Lexi informed her; "If you use Evil to unlock its Powers you could disrupt the balance of the entire Galaxy, destroying anything in your path."

"Not only that, but it has the Powers to heal a person thats close to death, and legend states, it can also revive a dead spirit." Ethan added.

"So we have to guard it." Conner nodded turning to Lexi; "Where is it exactly?"

"Don't worry about it." Lexi laughed; "I got the most responsible person I know guarding it already. And besides, anyone stupid enough to try and take it has to deal with a violent little Fire Ninja."

* * *

><p>"You sure Lexi won't mind that we're trying to dissect the Elemental Morpher?" Shane asked again. They were underground in the newly reconstructed Ninja Ops, trying to find out more about the confusing Elemental Morpher; "Cause I really don't need her to be angrier at us than she is."<p>

"It doesn't matter." Cam shrugged; "I've tried everything, I can't hack it."

"I know why." Alyssa said; "Once the Morpher has found its master, only that person can unlock its Powers. Except if you're evil of course. If you use Evil powers against it it will unlock itself. Lexi told me this because 'should anything happen to her, this Morpher goes directly to either me or Cam' ".

"Which is why Mesogog was after her." Tori nodded in understanding.

Sensei came out from one of the secret rooms holding a scroll; "Alyssa, I have something I need to speak to you about... secretly."

Alyssa walked to the corner; "What is it Sensei?"

Sensei turned to her; "A Samurai with Elemental Powers is strange in a Ninja environment. I am afraid this is more than fighting stlyes however. It seems you have been born into a long line of ancient Samurai guardians... or better known as the Samurai Rangers."

"Samurai Rangers?" Alyssa asked, eyes wide; "I'm only twelve!"

"Which is why you must start training immediately." Sensei nodded; "You must stay here to learn the art of the Kanji and the ways of the Samurai. I shall train you myself, for I have once been great friends with an elderly Guardian of a very important temple of their history."

"But Lexi-" Alyssa began.

"Lexi will understand the importance of your training." He reassured her; "Just be sure to tell her why you must stay."

"Yes Sensei." Alyssa bowed. She turned to the others; Who were still trying to hack into the Morpher; "Let's hit the beach or something until Lexi gets back."

Cam put the Morpher into his pocket while no one was looking.

* * *

><p>They sat on the sand, waiting until they heard footsteps behind them and turned to see Lexi. But Lexi was looking uneasy, disturbed about something. That time she took to think was wasted.<p>

"Alyssa, I need to tell you something." Lexi said; "Tony's back."

"He's WHAT?" Alyssa demanded loudly.

"I was just fighting him." Lexi continued; "He's after the Elemental Morpher. We have to get back now and stop him before it's too late."

"About that..." Alyssa began slowly.

"What?" Lexi asked.

"We think... it's better if Alyssa stays here in Blue Bay for her training." Cam interjected.

"So... you're gonna leave me?" Lexi asked, loosing all emotion.

"Yeah, but not for long. I'll come back when you're done doing you-know-what." Alyssa panicked, hoping Lexi wouldn't hate her.

"Doing what exactly?" Blake asked.

"You've been acting really strange Lexi." Dustin added; "Its either cause you still hate us because of the Brendan thing, or you're hiding something from us."

"Well-" Alyssa began, but Lexi stared at her blankly, as if daring her to continue the sentence.

"You should both just stay." Hunter smirked.

"No." Lexi said blankly; "Why would I stay here? I have friends in Reefside, people that actually do care about me."

"Lexi, you have no idea how much we care about you!" Blake snapped.

"Yeah, you definately care." Lexi said; "Thats why even though you have my number you never called, you never even thought to listen to me when we were a team, and now you're telling my own little sister to stay here and abandon me."

Alyssa's face turned pink, and she was about to start crying; "Stop Lexi! You know I wouldn't do that to you! And if you loved me you'd let me stay here and be happy."

"And if you loved me you'd know you'd just have to tell me on your own." Lexi shot back; "This is why I'm a loner. No one trusts me, and no one can be trusted." She backed away slowly; "And this, is the last time you see Lexi, from now on, I'm plain Alexandria, call me anything else, and I won't be afraid to burn you to the ground." She threw down a smoke bomb; "Ninja Smoke Screen!"

* * *

><p>Alexandria went straight to her and Alyssa's appartment, and immediately fell to her knees, breaking into a sob. She never had much to begin with. She had her friends, and then... her little sister. But now what did she have? Her own little sister left her for what exactly? She had no clue. Alexandria never felt so alone, or so heartbroken.<p>

"Why me?" Alexandria shouted, punching the wall, only to make a hole in it. After a few moments of crying she decided a few things. One, she was going to stay strong, how ever hard that was gonna be. Two, she was gonna start doing what she did best- fight. As Tony said, Alexandria was loosing her edge, caught up in too much happiness to stay focused. But not anymore, she grabbed a practice sword, swinging at the air, and accidently hitting herself with it.

"Crap."

* * *

><p>That was what Alyssa was doing as well. She was going to make it up to her sister. How? By becoming one of the best fighters of history.<p>

"She's as stubborn as her sister!" Cam noted.

"Its not a good thing Cam." Tori said; "Remember, Alexandria's even madder at us now than she was before, and exploding at Alyssa made Alyssa mad too. And if Lexi... I mean Alexandria can punch hard for a Nineteen year old, I don't think you'd wanna see how hard her Twelve year old sister could punch."

"This is all your fault!" Alyssa grumbled. Kicking Shane in the shin; "All of you! If YOU would have just listened to her none of this would have happened and my sister wouldn't hate me!"

"We know Alyssa, we know." Hunter huffed. He was probably taking it the hardest; "But I'm telling you now, we will fix this. One way or another."


	6. Diva In Distress

**Author's Note;** Sorry I didn't update in two weeks. I'm a bit busy nowadays. So I figured that I'm gonna continue 'The Flaming Spirit' series, but I'm gonna add a new one- "Daughters of the Cosmos' which'll probably start in Ninja Storm, but I'll try publishing that soon as well. But before I begin, I must say... ALL MUSIC IS CONSIDERED MUSIC. And this is why I will never hate on Justin Bieber or Rebecca Black. They make it how they want it, and if you don't like it... DON'T LISTEN TO IT! Don't waste my time telling me how 'Gay' Justin Bieber is or that Rebecca Black is an 'Auto tuned loser'.

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Alexandria walked into Cyberspace glumly. Things had been hard on her since Brendan had first appeared, and now her own little sister left her. She noticed Kira was playing music on the stage and placed a smile on her face so no one would worry about her. She sat down next to the other Rangers and let the music sink in. Soon after Kira joined them;<p>

"Where's Alyssa Lexi?"

"I don't wanna talk about it." Alexandria said flatly, and since no one wanted to anger this short- tempered Fire Ninja, they dropped the subject; "And call me Alexandria."

"That was awesome, was it something new?" Conner asked.

"Yeah, I'm still working on the hook, but I think something's there." Kira replied.

"I'm telling you, if this superhero gig doesn't work out, you definately have a musical career to fall back on." Ethan smiled.

"I have a musical career." Alexandria said; "I won Totally Talented and got a record deal in Hollywood. I joined a band, did a mini tour, and now I'm on a break."

"Which Band?" Conner asked.

"Atlantic Lights." she answered.

"Oh, the Rock band?" Kira asked; "There are five girls in your band. And I think your first Album was amazing."

"Thanks, well I think you'll do good too Kira." Alexandria said; "You have the sound."

"But it's hard to have a musical career when you can't even get anyone to hear you play." Kira rolled her eyes.

Just then, the bus boy, a young man wearing plenty of white walked by; "I was listnening, and I think you rock."

Kira noticed he was drawing in a book; "What're you working on?"

"No no, not til it's done." He said awkwardly, yanking the book away."

"Fine."

Alexandria stared at him. He reminded her so much of her older brother... but how? He died, she saw him die! He noticed her gaze but looked away quickly, as if he was thinking something similar.

"Nobody appreciates good music anymore. All you hear on the Radio is that Pop Garbage." Tommy rolled his eyes.

"Yeah, like whats her name? Kylee Styles?" Hayley agreed.

"Hey, Kylee Stlyes has some good music Doctor Oliver." Conner shot.

"Tanslation, he thinks she's fine." Ethan smirked.

"No I don't." Conner snapped; "...Okay yeah I do, but that has nothing to do with it."

"Ugh, her? I met her after one of her shows cause we were playing at the same place at different times. She's like 100% diva, and she makes me sick." Alexandria shuddered.

"You know she used to be a really good songwriter, she was really sweet too." Kira interjected; "Now she's all about image."

"I'll say. She practically swarmed my band cause 'Famous People Gotta Stick Together'." Alexandria nodded; "I can't stand people like her."

"Kira, you said that like you two are friends." Ethan said puzzled; "But Lexi- er I mean Alexandria, you can't stand anyone."

"Oh we used to be." Kira answered. Ethan and Conner shared looks while Alexandria just rolled her eyes at the two; "What, its true. We were in a band together. Then she got discovered by this agent and now she's this huge Pop Diva."

"Oh C'mon, you don't expect us to believe that do you?" Conner smirked.

"Believe what you want... it's true." Kira snapped.

"No matter what these two think... I believe you Kira." Tommy reassured her. Alexandria felt an evil presence, something just as bad as the opening of the Abyss of Evil and began looking around.

"Ah, here's your chance to proove it. According to her fansite she's gonna be in town to promote her new CD." Ethan said.

"Oh we are so there." Conner smirked.

"And since you two are such good buddies-" Conner began, but the door swung open.

"Hey!" The bus boy waved to a man who had just walked into the Cafe. Alexandria and Tommy also turned to the door and both gasped. Tommy because he remembered this man from years ago, and Alexandria because she figured out the man who walked in had some sort of evil controling everything he did. Doctor Oliver walked away absently, and Conner, Ethan, and Kira stared after him.

"Doctor O you in there?" Ethan asked.

"Who's that guy?" Kira wondered. Alexandria got up as well and followed, getting more confused looks from the others.

"Hi Trent." The man said. Tommy and Alexandria walked closer. At the sound of the name Alexandria froze.

"Anton Mercer." Tommy gaped; "I can't believe it."

The two men shook hands, Anton a little grim; "Tommy. Tommy Oliver, how've you been?"

"You know my dad?" Trent asked Tommy.

"Your dad?" Tommy asked confused; "I had no idea... I mean your last name is-"

"Fernandez." Anton nodded, making Alexandria freeze once more; "Its a long, complicated story Tommy, more importantly how're you?"

Just then Hayley popped up besides Trent and Alexandria; "You guys, can you help out with table three? There's been a bit of a Mochachino incident."

"Yeah... we'll be right there." Trent said. He patted his father on the arm and walked away with Alexandria following wordlessly; "Cya."

"I don't understand, I thought you were dead!" Tommy argued; "I mean the Island was destroyed."

"I was lucky Tommy." He looked Tommy up and down; "From the looks of it we both were."

"Why didn't you call, send a message?" Tommy asked.

"Yeah, well you know what its like... starting over." Anton shrugged.

"Yeah I do." Tommy answered, he walked closer to anton; "Anton, the experiments we were working on... some crazy things have been happening, we need to figure some things out."

Anton replied resentfully; "Yeah, I suppose you're right. Look I'll clear some time next week if thats alright with you."

"But-" Tommy began to argue.

"It's good seeing you again Tommy." Anton said, as if he didn't say a word; "Truely it is." He turned and walked out.

* * *

><p>Trent and Alexandria were clearing the spill, Trent dying for conversation, but Alexandria so confused her head was about to fall off.<p>

"So-" Trent began.

Alexandria looked at him dead in the eyes; "I saw him push you off the cliff Trent. How did you make it alive?"

"So it is you Lexi... oh how things change in just a few years." Trent smiled slightly; "I guess I was lucky."

"Why didn't you run? Try to find the Academy mom told us about?" Alexandria shot; "Why didn't you call me all of these years?"

"I had a new family." Trent shrugged; "They did everything to protect me until they died. And I couldn't call you, I didn't know where you were."

Alexandria fought back the tears; "Great big brother you are. You were happy with your new life, but mine fell apart more and more each day."

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to desert you!" Trent argued.

Alexandria dropped the rag she was holding and walked away; "No one does."

* * *

><p>"Is there something wrong with your room? Not that I mind the company." Anton asked his son.<p>

"I wanted to talk to you." Trent answered.

"About?" Anton asked.

"A couple of things, but the first you don't even have to ask." Trent smirked.

"Look, Doctor Oliver is from a part of my past that I've chosen to put aside. The part that has been more plainful to me."

"Dad, the guy's my teacher. Am I just supposed to forget about-" Trent began.

"Well I have forgotten about him and I expect the same of you." Anton said strictly.

"Fine, but about the second part..." Trent said; "I saw her again. HER."

"Your younger sister?" Anton asked; "How interesting, so you two have been reunited."

"I guess so, but dad, after all these years? I don't know if I can face her the same way." Trent shook his head.

"Family will always be there for you." Anton said; "And by the looks of it... that girl needs all the family she can get."

* * *

><p>Conner pushed Kira through the crowd with Alexandria close behind; "Go ahead, ask her."<p>

"Who do I make it out to?" Kylee asked them.

"Just write- To my old friend... Kira Ford?" Kira asked.

At the sound of the name Kylee's head snapped up; "Kira? Wow I haven't seen you for ages!" She gave Kira air kisses; "I didn't know you were a fan of mine... I'm flattered!"

"Actually it's my friend who's the fan." Kira said, pointing to Conner.

"It's Conner... with an ER." he introduced himself.

"Did uh, Kira tell you that she and I used to sing together?" Kylee asked.

"Yeah, but I just didn't believe her at first." Conner answered.

"Oh it wasn't anything professional, just silly teen act stuff." Kylee reassured him.

"All music is considered music." Alexandria cut in, rolling her eyes; "Remember me Styles? Lead Singer of Atlantic Lights."

"Alexandria!" she shouted happily; "It's so good to see you after all this time! So you're off tour? And friends with Kira? That's amazing."

"Yeah, I know... so amazing." Alexandria smiled fakely.

"But where's your little sister?" Kylee asked.

"Don't worry about it." Alexandria snapped.

Suddenly a girl pushed through the crowd; "Wait, hello! I have a press pass! Hello!" She stood in front of the table; "Cassidy Cornell, Reefside Reporter. Anyway, I'm here to do a story on how you went from struggling nobody to to Pop Superstar."

"Just as annoying, and just as dumb as Marah." Alexandria noted; "Who woulda known."

"Aren't you kind! Well it all started-" Kylee began, and then remembered her friends were still there; "Kira, Alexandria! I'm so sorry, duty calls! Can we catch up later? You guys are awesome!"

* * *

><p>"Elsa, I have a project in mind." Mesogog announced, approaching the woman.<p>

"I'm sure its uderly gruesome." Elsa said.

"Only if you think sucking the life out of miserable human beings is gruesome." Mesogog answered. He reached for a green jar."

* * *

><p>"Well, you got to meet the famous superstar." Kira told Conner.<p>

"Look, if you're mad cause I didn't believe you knew Kylee, I'm sorry. But c'mon, she's so... and you're so..." Conner said.

"What? I'm what?" Kira snapped; "You know what, forget it. Maybe you're right. Maybe I don't know Kylee after all."

They heard a high pitched wailing from upstairs and ran to see what it was. They saw as Kylee was being surrounded by Tyrannodrones and a Donkey monster and fought them off. Sadly, the Donkey was able to suck the youth out of Kylee, and disappeared.

Kylee put a small mirror up; "My face! OH my beautiful face!"

* * *

><p>"A donkey that can extract the youth out of people?" Ethan questioned; "That is wrong in so many ways."<p>

"Mesogog's probably found a way to harness youth for energy," Tommy explained; "We have to figure out a way to fight it. Where's Kira?"

"She's taking Kylee to the Cyberspace, I think she's having a meltdown over seeing herself all old and shriveled up." Conner replied; "I gotta admit, it was kinda brutal."

"We'll talk about respect your your elders later, right now, there's something we need to take care of." Tommy said, he looked to where Alexandria was sitting far off. Everyone noticed she was a bit more glum than usual, but no one wanted to get on her bad side, considering the fact she was a Fire Ninja; "Alexandria, are you coming?"

They lined up.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha!"

* * *

><p>They began fighting off the monster, but the men weren't doing well, and Alexandria's mind was elsewhere.<p>

At one point the Donkey hit Alexandria, and she snapped back to the battle; "Oh no you didn't!" Despite the fact the suit wasn't made for her Ninja Powers, Alexandria streaked forward weilding her Giga Blades, and slashed at the Donkey monster several times until it fought back and sent her to the ground.

"Suckers!" it cackled.

* * *

><p>"My career is over." Kylee moaned; "This is the worst thing that happened to anyone ever!"<p>

"Aw c'mon Kylee, I'm sure someone'll find a way to reverse this." Kira reassured her.

"But I was supposed to go on YouRequestIt tonight!" Kylee argued.

"Just cause you look a little older doesn't mean you still can't sing." Kira smirked.

"Right, go on National T.V looking like this... I must look at least 40!" Kylee sobbed.

Kira rolled her eyes and her morpher beeped; "I gotta go!"

"No." Kylee plead.

"Hey, Hayley will look after you, you'll be fine!"

"But I want you to stay. You're my friend! You can't leave me like this!" Kylee sobbed.

* * *

><p>The Rangers were sent back to the ground.<p>

"We need Kira!" Ethan said.

"I called her, she's not answering!" Conner told him. During the battle, Cassidy (being the dork she is) came running in with Devin and started interviewing the Donkey, but they were sucked of their youth and walked away.

Then Zeltrax popped up to duel Tommy.

The Donkey monster ran and the Red, Blue, and Orange Rangers ran after him.

* * *

><p>"What am I going to do? I can't face my public looking like this!" Kylee cried.<p>

"Calm down Kylee. You're not the only one in trouble you know. This thing is attacking people all over the city." Kira snapped, tired of the bratty behavior.

"Really? Well that is not my problem." Kylee snapped; "I'm Kylee Stlyes."

Kira pulled a disk out of her pocket; "This is the Kylee I used to know. She was someone who cared about other people, not just herself." The beeping from her morpher came back; "I gotta go."

Kylee waved the disk in the air; "Can you play this for me?"

Hayley walked forward and snatched it from her hand; "Sure." She heard the song and nodded; "Now this, I like."

* * *

><p>"You will pay!" Zeltrax snarled.<p>

"For what?" Tommy demanded, still as clueless as ever. Tommy eventually knocked the shield out of Zeltrax's hand and continued fighting, and then Zeltrax hit the floor; "Give it up Zeltrax."

* * *

><p>"Alright, we've got him cornered!" Conner announced.<p>

"That's what you think." The Donkey Man spat, throwing some sort of lasers out and knocking Conner and Ethan to the ground; "It's over Rangers!" But he saw that only Alexandria's suit was on the ground and she popped up behind him.

"Surprise!" she smiled. She split into three and slashed at him. He destroyed the two clones and flung Alexandria back to the others.

"This guy is brutal." Conner smirked.

"You said it." Ethan nodded.

"Worse than the first time we faught Hunter and Blake." Alexandria agreed.

Suddenly a scream pierced through the air and Kira stood glaring at the Donkey monster.

"My ears." Conner and Ethan said at once.

"Suck it up." Alexandria said.

"Sorry guys, I shoulda given you a heads up on the Ptera Scream." Kira said to the guys.

The Donkey stood back on its feet; "Great! More youth for me!"

"I don't think so." Kira spat; "Dino Thunder, Power Up! Ha! Ptera Power! Yellow Ranger!"

They took out their Thunder Max Sabers and slashed at the Donkey. Kira found a tennis racket and discarded tennis balls and picked them up; "Think you're up for a singles match?"

"You're no match for me!" the Donkey screeched.

"We'll see about that." Kira smirked. She hit the tennis balls and they landed in his nose; "Put em together guys!"

"Z Rex Blaster, Fire!"

Alexandria nodded when the Donkey exploded; "How to destroy a Donkey- plug his nose... interesting."

They defeated giant the Donkey while Tommy continued his fight with Zeltrax, who decided to flee.

"I'm young! I'm beautiful!" Kylee smiled when she realized something happened to her; "I'm me again."

"Ergh, how great for all of us." Hayley groaned.

* * *

><p>Kira walked into Cyberspace for her next gig but noticed Hayley was holding a drawing; "Hey that's me! Where did you get that?"<p>

Hayley watched Trent as he walked by; "Where do you think?"

Kira approaced the bus boy; "Thats what you were drawing?"

"Yeah, wouldn't of let Hayley put it up... but you know how insisting she could be." Trent replied.

"No, its great." Kira smiled; "But how come you drew me as a Super hero?"

"Cause you're brave... getting on stage, playing stuff on your heart." Trent smiled; "And besides, superheros are all I know how to draw."

"Thanks, its really sweet." Kira said, and she walked to the stage;

"I wrote this song with a friend of mine a long time ago. I hope you like it."

_"Best friends they come and go depending on your highs and your lows  
>My best friend decided not to be there when I needed her the most<br>I thought you'd be there for me and why did you lie to me using me to get what you want  
>Then I couldn't believe it happen, no I couldn't understand"<br>_

Then something completely unexpected happened. Kylee Styles walked on stage and sang with Kira;

_"True love walked out the door couldn't take it no more  
>True love you broke my heart you made my whole life sore<br>You said you'd he'll my baby, then why did he betray me  
>Temptation got to his head<br>Then I left him, yeah, and this is what I said:_

"It feels like, it's gonna be ok (its gonna be ok)  
>It feels like, is just feels that way (it just feels that way)<br>It feels like it would be a better day  
>'Cause I believe in the end, good things are coming my way."<p>

As they ended the song the Cyberspace errupted in applause, and the two girls shared a hug.

Alexandria, watching from the back of the crowd smiled slightly. But then it all came flooding back to her, and that smile faded and was replaced with her now usual thoughtfull face. Trent saw her and was about to go talk to her, but she caught his gaze and then walked out, as if she was avoiding him.


	7. Her Rescue

**Author's Note; **So I'm really upset right now. Why? Because every Dino Thunder video was taken down so I can't update the story! But I'm not gonna leave you hanging, I'm giving you a filler chapter, YAY! I know, I haven't updated this story in a WHILE, but I've been busy. If you check my profile, you'll notice I've started a new series and you can begin reading that too if you want, cause as long as I can't update this I'll be updating that... and I think it's been going good so far. Anyways, I hope you enjoy and as always...

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>"No." Alexandria said to Conner; "You cannot beat me in a race using your super speed."<p>

"And why is that?" Conner questioned.

"Ninja streaking is faster." Alexandria pointed out flatly; "There's just no way you can beat me."

"Then race me and we'll find out." Conner dared.

"Afterschool." Alexandria nodded. They were in class, Doctor Oliver's science class, and waiting for him to finish lecturing them about dinosaur bones, so Alexandria zoned out.

Trent was sitting a few rows behind them and stared at her. He wanted to talk to her, but everytime he tried she'd walk away. His dad told him she needed a family, but why wouldn't she talk to her only living sibling? Well, things did change, as he once said... could she have another family already? That was highly doubtful, he decided... this was his sister. Lexi never would have brushed off his 'death' and gotten a new life... would she?

"Alexandria." Doctor Oliver called, snapping her head up; "The Elephant of today evolved from which animal in the past?"

"Mammoth." she answered without a second thought.

"Correct." Doctor Oliver nodded proudly; "Now what changed about the Elephant?"

"The Mammoth was hairy." Alexandria answered.

"How do you know all this?" Ethan whispered to her from the row in front of her.

"We had a mechanical Mammoth back at my Academy." Alexandria informed him, and it dawned on his face so he turned around to look at her;

"Really?"

"Mmhmm, we gave all of our power disks to Cam and he unlocked the ancient portal, unlocking the Mammoth Zord." she explained in a whisper.

"And you remember all this?" Kira asked.

"I'll never forget." Alexandria replied, dropping the subject.

"Hey, you four." Doctor Oliver said, pointing to them; "If you wanna say something, share it with the rest of the class."

"Okay, I was saying how my old school had a replica of a Mammoth." Alexandria said.

"That is very interesting." Doctor Oliver said. He as well as the other Rangers noticed something different about her since she returned to Reefside without Alyssa, but she kept shutting them out.

The rest of the period went by slowly, as Alexandria kept zoning out of the lesson, only to have Doctor Oliver pick on her to answer his questions, usually correct.

"Alexandria, can I have a moment with you?" he asked as the bell rang and kids piled out the door.

"Sure." Alexandria shrugged, walking to the front; "Whats up?"

"Something's bothering you. I can see it by the look on your face." Doctor Oliver told her; "If you need to talk..."

"I know where you are, I got it." Alexandria smiled; "But don't worry about it Doctor O, I'll be fine." As she walked out the door she bumped into Trent, but before she could back away he called her name;

"Listen, Lexi, I know... I've been a bad big brother. I haven't looked for you and I haven't looked for the Academy. But I did miss you, extremely. You gotta believe me."

"Fine, but I have to get to class." Alexandria said, turning awway; "We can talk about this later though, if you want."

"Yeah, later." Trent said, disappointed as his sister walked away.

* * *

><p>Alexandria walked through the park slowly, but froze when she noticed a few familiar faces ahead of her and tried backing away, but they walked closer.<p>

"Lexi..." Tori began, relieved after seeing her friend.

"Alexandria." she snarled; "What do you want?"

"We need to talk." Cam said.

"I have nothing to say to you." Alexandria told them, turning to walk away.

"Then listen to what we say." Hunter said, grabbing her wrist, but she wouldn't listen. She flipped him away.

"Next time you come near me, I won't hesitate to do something drastic." Lexi growled; "Where's Alyssa?"

"Thats why we came to find you..." Blake said slowly. Alexandria stared at him to continue; "She's gone."

"She's WHAT?" Alexandria screamed in a high pitch.

"Some dinosaur creature things took her and disappeared." Dustin explained; "We've been looking everywhere."

"Tyrannodrones took my sister?" Alexandria asked; "Why didn't you stop them?"

"We don't know how. They somehow snuck behind her while me and her were training at the beach." Cam told her; "We were outnumbered."

"Alright... go back to Blue Bay." Alexandria ordered; "I'll get her back to you."

"Then you might need this." Shane said, holding out the Elemental Morpher. Cam realized he never told the others Alexandria was a Ranger again.

"Thanks." she said taking it and turning away.

* * *

><p>"Doctor Oliver!" Alexandria shouted as she ran down to the lab.<p>

Tommy, who was working on his computer jumped up startled; "Where's the fire?"

"Doctor O, the Ninjas came to me today." she exclaimed in a rush; "Tyrannodrones kidnapped Alyssa."

He went back to typing, but this time on finding Alyssa; "You sure it was them?"

"Positive." Alexandria nodded; "You think they took her to his fortress?"

"Unfortunately, yes." Tommy nodded.

"I need to get in that fortress." Alexandria said.

"By yourself?" Tommy questioned, as if she was crazy; "That's dangerous!"

"It doesn't matter Doctor O, he has my baby sister!" Alexandria shouted, and parts of the old Lexi shone through; "I have to get her back!"

"Alright, I suppose you can go, but I have to come with you." Tommy sighed; "Its the only way I can be sure you'll be safe alone."

"Fine." Alexandria said; "So can we go?"

"We'll take the Red Raptor Cycle-" Tommy began, before getting interrupted by her.

"No, its not fast enough for me. We'll take the Tsunami Cycle."

* * *

><p>Alyssa was strapped down in Mesogog's lab chair, and he was glaring down at her; "What do you want from me?"<p>

"I want nothing from you. But if I am correct, your meddlesome sister will come for you, and once she does come, I will be ready for her." Mesogog hissed.

"My sister will never be beaten by you." Alyssa shouted; "You won't touch her!"

"Only time will tell." Mesogog said in her ear, walking away.

Alyssa recoiled at the sound of his slithery voice. This was too much for her to handle. Out of the corner of her eye she saw one of Mesogog's security screen, and the Orange and Black Dino Ranger zipping towards one of Mesogog's invisaportals on the Orange Tsunami Cycle and gasped in a small voice; "Lexi."

* * *

><p>"Can't this thing go any faster?" Alexandria said annoyed as they neared the portal; "I swear even BMX riding is faster than this!"<p>

"We're almost there." Tommy noted, and as they made the small leap, they found themselves inside of his fortress once more. He ran down one hallway with her on his tail, however she made a clone which went another way; "Its right over here!"

They walked into the lab only to find themselves face- to- face with the very own Lizard King and stepped back into fighting positions.

"I want my sister back." Alexandria growled.

"Then go get her." Mesogog replied, but Elsa and Zeltrax flanked him, so their only option was fighting their way out.

* * *

><p>Alexandria 2 walked into the lab un-noticed and freed Alyssa from the chair, swallowing the girl in a giant hug; "Are you alright?"<p>

"Lexi, you're gonna get hurt!" Alyssa said.

"No, I'm the clone." Alexandria 2 said; "Alyssa, you have to get out of here. The real Alexandria and Doctor Oliver are stalling Mesogog until I get you out." she grabbed her sister by the wrist and started walking, but Alyssa tugged on her hand.

"No, I want to help her." Alyssa shook her head, and Alexandria 2 followed as Alyssa tackled Elsa from the back and started using her Samurai skills against her.

"What is she doing?" Alexandria 1 asked her clone; "I want her to get out of here!"

"I was trying, but she wanted to stay and help." Alexandria 2 shot back.

"None of you shall leave." Mesogog snarled. The four found themselves back- to- back and he blasted at them, but Alexandria put up her Electric Force Field.

"Any suggestions Doctor O?" Alexandria 1 asked, and her clone disappears.

"Run." was the only thing he said. And so they did. Alexandria allowed Tommy and Alyssa to use her Tsunami Cycle and jump out, and streaked after them.

"Do not let them escape!" Mesogog yelled, but it was too late... they were gone.

"I'll go after them at once master." Zeltrax said and he followed them.

* * *

><p>After Zeltrax followed the three, the other Dinos met up and together they faught him and he retreated like he usually did. Alexandria demorphed again and gave her sister another hug.<p>

"Thank god you're alright."she sighed.

"I'm sorry about leaving you... Sensei told me I had to say to train." Alyssa said sadly, clinging to her sister.

"It's alright, I understand." Alexandria said, laughing slightly; "Hey, before we go, you wanna hit the Cyberspace for some smoothies?"

"That sounds good." Alyssa nodded. So all the Dinos decided to go for a bit.

* * *

><p>"Can I get you something?" Trent asked as he neared their table. Alexandria looked down, so Alyssa answered for her.<p>

"Milkshakes, please one vanilla for my sister and one chocolate for me."

"Strawberry for me." Kira spoke up.

"Strawberry." Doctor O added.

"Chocolate." Ethan and Conner decided.

Trent looked at the younger girl and then at the others; "Who's this?"

"I'm Alyssa, Alexandria's little sister." Alyssa smiled, and Trent looked at Alexandria in confusion.

Alexandria got up and pulled Trent to the side; "I adopted her... I needed someone with me."

"We need to catch up, don't we Lexi?" Trent asked, using the nickname he started.

"Yeah, I guess we do." she nodded; "But we can talk about it later right? I mean, I gotta get Alyssa back to her school soon."

"Alright, let me just get your milkshakes." Trent nodded and he disappeared behind the back door.

* * *

><p>They drove up to the Academy grounds. Alexandria was planning on waiting in her car and wait to make sure Alyssa got inside before she left, but Alyssa wouldn't have it, and practically made her walk into the Academy, where they were greeted by none other than Sensei.<p>

He hugged Alyssa happily, turning to his former Fire student; "Alexandria, I cannot thank you enough."

"Well she is my sister." Alexandria smiled slightly.

"The others are pacing on the other side of the grounds." Sensei informed them, so they walked to the back, where Cam also hugged Alyssa, followed by all the other former Rangers, and even Kapri and Marah.

"I'm gonna head back home." Alexandria said, about to walk away.

"Wait." Cam stopped her. He hugged her as well, and felt her hug him back; "We really miss you Lex."

"I missed you guys too." she smiled sheepishly as they let go. Her eyes connected with Hunter's and they hugged as well, both letting go relucantly. She handing him the Elemental Morpher; "Keep this safe, please."

Their hands stayed connected for a few seconds longer than it should, and Hunter smiled at her; "I won't let you down again... ever."

She then hugged the only other girl on the old Ranger team, Tori and whispered in her ear; "The next time I see you and you're not hooked up with Blake I will do something you won't like." Tori stared at her eyes- wide but she moved on and hugged Blake, saying practically the same thing.

She waved at Kapri and Marah and at Shane and Dustin and hugged her sister once more; "I'll see you guys around sometime, stay safe alright?" They all smiled at her and she walked away.

"Wait! Does that mean you forgive us?" Dustin asked, and Marah smacked him on the back of the head.

Alexandria froze and turned to them once more before walking away; "I forgive you."

* * *

><p>"I told you, you aren't gonna win." Alexandria shook her head. They made their way over to a private section of the forest outside of base, and were ready to race, Kira and Ethan there to count time.<p>

"We'll see about that." Conner smirked.

"On your marks." Ethan began; "Get set."

"GO!" Kira shouted and the two headed off, Conner using his superspeed and Alexandria ninja- streaking.

They raced around the forest, and like she said, Alexandria met back by where Ethan and Kira were standing first, a giant grin when she noticed Conner stop beside her, a couple of seconds slower;

"And I won." she smiled. She realized that recently, her life had gotten so much better, and laughed... she almost lost her sister, but got her back... she lost her brother, but got him back... she lost her friends, but she got them back too... only a few things of her life were now messed up, and she was gonna fix those things as well.


	8. Golden Boy

REVIEW!

* * *

><p>Conner led the team up to the pier; "C'mon guys, he's destroying the city!" Like he said, a giant monster continued blasting at the many buildings; "Okay, it's zord time!"<p>

Doctor Oliver's Brachiozord popped up and let out all the zords, and the Rangers wearing Primary colors combined their Zords while Lexi stood by in her own. They came up behind the monster, who spun to them.

"Who are you looking at? How about a little vacation?" He blasted at them with a strange ray; "See ya!" When they reappeared it was in a foreign place filled with ice; "You have an icey disposition." Suddenly it was getting very cold for the Rangers.

"I'm freezing!" Kira shuddered.

"This gives new meaning to the phrase 'chillin like a villain." Conner agreed.

"Come on, focus!" Ethan whispered.

"Yeah, its not that cold!" Alexandria agreed; "Suck it up."

The Megazord put its feet together and spun, knocking all the snow off, and Kira grinned; "How about a little Ptera Rang?"

As the Ptera Rang hit the monster, they were teleported back to Reefside; "Spoil sport!"

Then it was Ethan's turn; "Tricera fist!" He punched the monster, then spat flame at it; "Oh yeah!"

"Good one!" Kira nodded happily.

"My turn yet?" Alexandria asked, smiling devishly. Her monkeyzord popped up; "Clone attack!" the many little monkeys slashed at the monster, doing more damage before the Monkeyzord went away; "Thanks monkey!"

Finally it was time for Conner to take over; "Dino Drill!" he brought the drill straight into the chest of the monster, destroying it.

"Thats gonna leave a mark." Alexandria smirked.

"We're rolling now!" Conner cheered.

"No doubt." Ethan agreed.

"Give it up Mesogog, we're not going anywhere." Kira hissed, as if Mesogog was listening to them.

* * *

><p>Ethan and Alexandria decided to spend the rest of their day at the Cyberspace waiting frustrated as Trent ran around like he had ants in his pants.<p>

"Yo Trent, I gotta go home soon." Ethan said, making Trent stop and listen; "You gonna be able to scrounge a few minutes for our Government project?"

"And we were supposed to talk." Alexandria added, slightly irritated.

"I'm really sorry dude, we just got slammed all of a sudden." Trent answered in a smirk and he walked away.

"Waiter!" Cassidy called, stopping him once more; "Order up, hello!"

"You want me to teach Cassidy a lesson in manners?" Alexandria asked, arching one eyebrow dangerously.

Ethan clasped a hand on Trent's shoulder; "You do what you gotta do. I'll find something to keep me busy until you ger a break."

"That would be great." Trent said as he walked off.

Cassidy kept snapping her fingers in annoyance; "Waiter hello!"

"Yeah Cass look, I don't think they like the whole 'clicky clicky' thing. Well you see my brother, he's a waiter and-"

"Save it for your memoirs Devin." Cassidy said rudely; "Every second my decaf latte sits at the bar, it loses foam, and I hate it when they lose foam."

Trent finally came up to the table and set down the coffe infront of her; "Here you go, one decaf latte."

"Oh thanks." Cassidy smiled half- heartedly; "You know, doing the whole Government project left me totally parched."

"Uh that's nice." Trent said, though he didn't care an ounce.

"Hey look Trent." Devin stopped him; "I hate to be a real drag, but you know..." He made signs pointing that he didn't get his own drink.

"Ah man your smoothie!" Trent groaned as he remembered; "Sorry Dev, I'll be right back."

"Thanks Trent." Dustin said as he walked off.

"Whatever." Cassidy shrugged, bored. She typed on her keyboard, and a high pitched screaming came from her computer. She panicked and looked at Devin; "Did you hear that?"

"Um yeah, it'd be hard not to." Devin grinned.

"That was you wasn't it?" Alexandria asked Ethan with a grin, as he nodded.

Cassidy typed on her keyboard once more, only to hear the same scream again; "Make it stop!"

Hayley blocked their sight of Cassidy's spazz attack; "Having fun?"

Ethan smiled unsurely; "Yeah, I am." Hayley gave him a look; "Okay I'm stopping."

"Sorry Hayley, but she had it coming." Alexandria said, putting her hands up in surrender.

Hayley rolled her eyes as she walked away, thinking; _"How childish... but she did have it coming."_

Cassidy typed on her keyboard once more, and it screamed again, making Ethan, Devin, and Alexandria laugh.

Anton Mercer, wearing a suit walked into the shop, and Trent looked at him, confused; "Dad, what're you doing here?"

"I though I'd give you a ride home." Anton answered, checking his watch; "You ready?"

"I don't think I can leave right now." Trent replied truthfully; "I'm in the middle of work." Alexandria glared at the man and he noticed.

Anton fixed his tie; "Look son I don't mean this to sound a bit aleadist... but don't you think a managerial position would suit you better? I mean c'mon, all this running around slinging milkshakes, it doesn't really scream Mercer."

"Then I guess thats why he's a Fernandez." Alexandria said, popping up beside Trent; "It might not be the best job, but it is good to get money."

"Yeah Dad, I like working here." Trent agreed.

"And who may this be?" Anton asked, giving Alexandria a once- over.

"Alexandria Fernandez." she smiled fakely as it dawned on his face.

"Dad, I'm at High School, this is what kids do." Trent said, changing the subject.

Anton nodded with little understanding; "Right, well its not what I did."

"I know what you did." Alexandria mumbled, but thankfully neither of them heard her.

"Anyway, let me think about it... come up with a comprimise we can both live with." Anton continued, looking around the store.

"Dad, I'm fine." Trent reassured his father.

Anton winked slightly, an idea hatching in his head; "See you at home."

"No offense, but I hate your new dad." Alexandria said bitterly as she walked away.

Trent brushed her off as he walked to the counter where Devin was currently blending something; "Uh, Dev?"

Devin stopped imediately; "Oh hey Trent. I just figured I'd make my own, is that okay?"

Trent bowed his head in shame but gave in; "Why not." Devin added fruits and started to blend without remembering the lid, and fruit began flying everywhere.

Alexandria saw this from afar and laughed as she ran to where he was, and made him the smoothie instead; "You totally remind me of my old friend Dustin. Dude, next time, put on the lid before you blend the smoothie."

* * *

><p>Doctor Oliver waited ouside Cyberspace as Trent walked out; "Thanks for the ride Doctor O, dad woulda freaked if I got home late again, and Lexi stopped talking to me again."<p>

"No problem." Doctor O replied; "Hey, speaking of your dad... there's something I've been wondering. I've spent years working with your father, and he never mentioned he had a son."

"He didn't." Trent shrugged; "Truth is, Alexandria is amy biological sister. When I was pushed off my cliff, she ran, but I was lucky enough to land on the ground, and was found by a very kind couple. They worked with Anton, and after a cave accident my new parents didn't make it out alive."

"I'm sorry to hear that... but I never knew Lexi had a brother, only that she had a sister." Doctor O said, a bit confused.

"We weren't very old when we were separated... I guess she wanted to forget that chapter." Trent shrugged once more; "My dad's been great though. He's taken me in, given me everything... a home, a life, not a lot of people would have done that."

Doctor O nodded in understanding; "Yeah." As he drove, Doctor O noticed something was running after them, but thought he was just seeing things; "Trent look, do you see a-"

"A Big Gold guy running at 50mph right behind us?" Trent shot back. Doctor O stopped the car suddenly, and the man ran into it, falling backwards. Doctor Oliver climbed out of the jeep to check on the body, but it was nothing he was expecting; "What is that thing?"

"Oh man, my insurance company's never gonna buy this." Doctor O groaned, changing the subject so he wouldn't have to explain.

The man got to his feet and growled; "Which one of you is Doctor Oliver?"

Trent cast a sideways glance to his teacher; "Uh..."

Doctor O moved up; "That'd be me."

"Then prepare for your demise." The man said darkly, cracking his knuckles. Doctor O pushed Trent out of the way and charged at the man, but each hit was blocked and Tommy rubbed his wrists.

Doctor O hid behind the jeep so Trent wouldn't see; "Better call for backup."

"You must be destroyed!" the man hissed, about to swing.

"No!" Trent shouted, jumping at the man, making him fall.

"No Trent, stay back." Doctor O ordered.

"I can help!" Trent disagreed, as he used random punches and kicks to fight. The man picked Trent up and flung him over to the jeep. Trent got back up and faught again but was flipped back once more.

An Orange blurr slashed at the man several times, and once the Orange blurr passed on, blasts came from behind as the three other Dino Rangers on their Raptor Cycles blasted at him.

"Are you okay?" Conner asked Doctor Oliver as they ran by.

The Orange Ranger stopped by Trent and squatted down beside him; "Are you alright Trent?"

"How do you know my name?" Trent asked in response.

"Take that as a yes." Alexandria mumbled under her breath. She didn't answer but watched as the other three brought the man to the floor and Zeltrax popped out of the sky.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Conner smirked.

Zeltrax ignored the Red Ranger and turned to the thing behind him; "You, return with me at once."

"But father, my mission is not complete" it protested.

"Now, do as you're told." Zeltrax said, and they went back into an Invisi- portal.

"Father? Did he just call him father?" Conner wondered.

"I think so." Ethan shrugged.

"Lets get you home." Alexandria said, as she helped him up and walked him away.

* * *

><p>Trent walked inside his house after the Orange Ranger left and went into his father's office; "Hey."<p>

"You're home late?" his father asked in a disappointed tone.

"Yeah, Doctor Oliver gave me a ride, had a little car trouble." Trent answered.

Anton didn't seem to care; "I see."

"Hey Dad, how come you and he don't... hang out anymore?" Trent wondered; "I mean, I thought you guys were good friends."

"Trent you'll find that as you grow up, different people come in and out of your life. Doctor Oliver and I had our time, and now we've both moved on to different things." Anton explained; "And speaking of moving on I think I found a solution to your dilema."

Trent looked up confused; "My dilema?"

"Yeah, the Cyber cafe." Anton answered; "I've decided to buy it."

"What?" Trent asked angrily.

"A simple thank you will be just fine." Anton told him.

"Dad, why'd you- I mean... how?" Trent asked.

"Well it seems the Cafe is on land leased from the city. So who ever owns the land decided what goes there, and, now I own the land." Anton said proudly as he put a paper on the table for Trent to read.

"What about Hayley? She's my boss? My friend?" Trent questioned.

"She's your friend yes, boss: definately not." Anton said to him; "That will soon be... you."

"I don't wanna run the cybercafe. I mean I barely have enough time to work there now between my drawing and school." Trent quipped.

"Trent, I might be imagining things, but you sound... amazingly ungreatful." Anton smirked.

"This isn't what I want, doesn't that count for anything?" Trent demanded.

"Of course it does, okay? I've already factored that into my decision and in the end I decided it's whats best for you..." Anton answered plainly; "For us as a family."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Alexandria, Ethan, and Doctor Oliver decided to sit in Cyber cafe when Hayley slammed the document on their table; "Don't believe it!"<p>

"Junk mail?" Doctor Oliver asked.

"I wish! Check this out." Hayley said, and Doctor Oliver began reading.

"What does it say?" Ethan wondered.

"A letter from the city. Seems as of tomorrow, I have a new landlord." Hayley said bitterly.

"Not just any landlord, Anton Mercer." Doctor Oliver sighed.

"Thats just amazing." Alexandria rolled her eyes.

"He's gonna rebuild the whole Cafe." Hayley continued to pout; "And he's going to replace me."

"With who?" Ethan asked in disbelief.

Trent had enough; "So you've heard."

"Whats the deal man?" Ethan asked; "One rough day at the Office so your rich daddy buys it for you?"

"It's not like that, I had nothing to do with this." Trent said clearly.

"Look, I've got a friend at City Hall. So maybe we can check out the deal and see if he's missing something." Doctor Oliver said.

"I've known my dad long enough to know he doesn't make mistakes." Trent shook his head.

"Well I've known your dad long enough to know he does." Doctor Oliver replied. "Alright, come on you guys." Doctor Oliver huffed as they were about to leave.

"Wait, I'm coming with you." Trent said to them; "This is because of me, I'll do whatever it takes to fix this."

"City Hall here we come." Ethan said.

"Did you hear that?" Cassidy asked Devin as they eavesdropped.

"Yeah, it really makes you want to go out there and... fight for whats right." Devin said goofily. Cassidy gave him a look; "Oh right, the report. You know we should probably get down there first."

"Yeah it's perfect. It's got Government, it's got Action... only thing is, what do you wear to City Hall? I mean... is it dressy?" Cassidy wondered.

* * *

><p>"Man I hope there's something we can do." Trent huffed.<p>

"Me too." Doctor Oliver nodded.

They were greeted by a woman in red; "Doctor Oliver, my office said you were coming down."

"Council woman Sanchez!" Doctor Oliver smiled; "Thanks for taking the time to talk to us." Suddenly a portal opened and out came Zeltrax and his son.

"There!" Zeltrax growled, pointing out the obvious.

"I see them!" his son added, blasting at them. Trent and Alexandria fell to once side, protecting the Council Woman, while Tommy and Ethan fell to the other side; "I will make you proud father."

"Trent, Alexandria, take Council Woman Sanchez to somewhere safe." Doctor Oliver ordered.

"You got it." Trent nodded. The two pulled Sanchez away from the battle as Cassidy and Devin showed up, getting blasted away. They hid behind a building; "This is safe."

"Thank you so much." Sanchez gushed; "If there is ever anything I can do for you-"

Alexandria gave Trent a look, knowing they were thinking the same thing and smiled; "Actually, we wanted to talk to you about Hayley's Cyberspace..."

"My father, Anton Mercer, he's making a terrible mistake." Trent continued, taking a seat besides the still shaken Council member.

"Trent, I'm gonna go see if the freaks are gone." Alexandria told him as she ran off. She got to the battle soon enough to see Tommy and Ethan regroup as Zeltrax's son stood far off.

"Your son got a lot stronger." Doctor Oliver noted.

"They grow up don't they?" Zeltrax asked. That was when Conner and Kira ran up to them.

"We heard you guys came here to fight City Hall." Conner told them.

"They must've meant fight in front of it?" Kira pondered.

"You guys ready?" Doctor Oliver asked as they got into position.

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!"

"Tyrannodrones! Attack!" Zeltrax ordered, and they got into battle; "Destroy them!"

Conner went after the son as Alexandria, Kira, and Ethan went after Tyrannodrones, and Tommy went after Zeltrax.

"Hey Zeltrax, sending your son to do what you couldn't?" Tommy wondered.

"I will take you myself." Zeltrax growled, turning to his son; "Goldenrod, attack the city!"

"Yes father!" Goldenrod nodded as he slashed at Conner and became a skyscraper.

"I'm larger than life!" Goldenrod smirked; "I'm gonna rock this city!"

"Where have I heard that before?" Alexandria pondered; "I swear, all bad guys say the same things."

"Thats our cue." Doctor Oliver nodded; "Brachiozord, do your thing!"

The four jumped into their zords, and after three of them formed the Megazord, they were ready to battle.

"Bring it on!" Goldenrod shouted.

"He doesn't look so big anymore." Conner stated; "Lets take care of business guys." With help from Doctor Oliver's Brachio Staff, they destroyed Goldenros, making Zeltrax even angrier towards Tommy.

"He was the only family I have ever known." He grumbled, falling to his knees; "I will have my revenge on you, Doctor Tommy Oliver!"

* * *

><p>A bunch of construction workers walked into the Cyberspace, followed by Anton Mercer himself. He went straight into business; "Okay, lets get these walls torn out, we can save the computers."<p>

Hayley stopped him; "Hang on, you don't own it yet."

"Hayley, you know as much as I hate to say this, you really can't fight City Hall." Anton answered.

"I wouldn't be so sure of that Doctor Mercer." Council Woman Sanchez popped in out of nowhere; "My name is Eleanor Sanchez, Council Woman of the 33rd District. It is with great pleasure, I inform you that the City Council has decided to put your purchase of this land on hold."

"You're a part of this?" Anton asked Tommy.

"Actually, we have your son to thank." Sanchez grinned; "He made me think that a place like this, a safe heaven for learning and interaction between the youth of our community is something that shouldn't be changed in anyway."

He noticed Alexandria smirking in the back ang glared at her; "You've twisted his mind. I was only trying to do what's best for my son." With another look around he turned and walked off; "I'll just be going then."

As he left the Cyberspace, Trent fell out of an Invisa- portal, and looked around, confused.

"We did it baby!" Ethan cheered as he saw Anton's retreating form, and then turning to see Trent; "Yo dude, come on."

"Okay, I'll be right there." Trent said as he continued watching his dad.


	9. Depressing Good News

**Author's Note; **You guys I feel so... useless and defloated right now. I haven't been able to update my Dino Thunder story in forever, this story is losing my interest, my Merlin story and PowerPuff Girls story are both leading me nowhere... I like venting. Anywho, back to Dino Thunder. Lets make this sound alright with Lexi here to tell you what's going on in my mind.

Lexi- You know this is stupid right? I'm just a character, you should tell them yourself.

Me- Just say it or I'll get Alyssa in here.

Lexi- Fine! So what WE have in mind is skipping my tales of Dino Thunder and moving straight into the sequel, exciting right! First we gotta decide what the actual sequel is because this girl is crazy and gets distracted over anything, hence her stupid PowerPuff Girls story-

Bubbles- Hey! Our story is cute, keep your mouth shut you bottle blonde!

Lexi- You wanna go kid?

Buttercup- Don't you dare talk to my sister like that.

Lexi- I can kick your asses and hand them to you on a silver platter.

Blossom- You get your powers from a pathetic device! We were born with ours.

Alyssa- Can you shut the fluff up? I WAS TRYING TO SLEEP!

PowerPuff Girls- Yeah yeah, we're sorry.

Me- ANYWAY, I'm gonna try getting the sequel up and maybe backtrack when I get Dino Thunder episodes.


	10. White Thunder Part 1

**Author's Note; **I feel so slow. I used some site for my SPD videos and there I saw... links for Dino Thunder! So here I am, but I'm still gonna be updating that as well just cause I wanna keep myself busy.

_REVIEW!_

* * *

><p>Hayley yawned as she entered the Cyberspace, ready to open up for another day. Suddenly she heard a noise and grabbed the closest thing to her to use as a weapon against the intruder. She then realized she was holding a half- empty jar of Jelly Beans and put it down to find something better, a microphone stand. She gulped nervously as she neared the back to where the intruder was, and jumped, startling him.<p>

Trent fell on the ground, frightened as Hayley stood in front of him. He looked up surprised; "Hayley! You're here... why?"

She put down the microphone stand shakily and exhaled; "You see that sign outside? The one that says _Hayley's _Cyberspace?"

"Sorry." Trent breathed as he picked himself off the floor.

Hayley noticed an easel and a little sketch; "What? Wow." she bent down to take a better look at the drawing; "This is..." she looked at the boy; "You did this?"

"Yeah." Trent nodded.

"This is really good." Hayley said awed.

"Thanks." Trent chuckled.

"So here's the only question I have..." Hayley said carefully.

"What am I doing here at 7 in the morning instead of at home." Trent finished for her.

"That would be the one." Hayley said, clearly unamused.

"Well I came here to draw." Trent said honestly; "My dad's not exactly supportive of my artistic endeavors."

"How do you know?" Hayley asked curiously.

"Well I think his exact words were 'Trent, I am in no way supportive of your artistic endeavors." Trent said, mimicking his dad's deep voice as best he could.

"I see." Hayley said with raised eyebrows. The two were setting up the shop for the day.

"He doesn't think it'll get me anywhere." Trent laughed.

"He'll come around." Hayley shrugged.

"My dad's a great guy." Trent told her; "But there are some things he won't budge on." Like his growing relationship with Lexi; "And this is one of them."

* * *

><p>Doctor Oliver took a tracking device to the new ruins Elsa had created looking for something suspicious. He called the other Rangers who came to find him.<p>

"We came as soon as we could Doctor O." Ethan said to his teacher; "Well... what'd you find?"

"Some sort of storage unit." Tommy replied grimly; "The Energy readings on it are so intense this meter can't register them."

"What kind of Energy?" Conner asked curiously.

"The same kind that's in your morphers." Tommy answered.

"You're saying there's a Dino Gem in here?" Kira asked.

"Not anymore." Tommy told her; "There was."

"I thought you had all kinds of things that could pick up if there was a gem around here." Kira said confused.

"Someone must've hidden it." Tommy shook his head, just as confused; "When the cloaking device deactivated, the readings went off the scale."

"I can feel the energy of some sort of shield." Lexi thought aloud; "It's gone now, but bits and pieces of its energy still loom around."

Conner looked at the two of them worried; "So is this good news or bad news."

"Guess that depends on who's got the gem." Tommy said.

* * *

><p>Trent walked cautiously into his father's work office, trying not to disturb his father, but Anton sensed him; "Did you have a good day at school?"<p>

"It was alright." Trent shrugged.

"I trust you had enough time to think about our earlier conversation." Anton told his son.

"Is that what it was?" Trent asked, slightly upset.

"I assume you're referring to the fact that you aren't happy with the outcome." Anton said, his voice saying he thought of it like some business.

"I'm just not crazy about you telling me not to draw anymore." Trent said honestly.

"Trent when your third parents disappeared, you and I agreed that I would act as your father." Anton said matter- of- factly; "And fathers are sometimes forced..." He was getting really weak and sweaty by then; "To make decisions for their children that the children don't care for."

"Dad I get that." Trent said, shaking his head in disagreement. He noticed his father and how he just seemed to sit there masking his pain; "Dad, are you alright?"

"Yes." Anton said weakly, it took him a moment or so to reply as he turned his head to his son; "I'm fine." He turned his chair away from his son as to not worry Trent; "As I was saying, I can only raise you the way I know how... the way I see fit. Now all I expect from you son is for you to... abide by my rules." Anton said, trying to fight himself but only becoming weaker.

"That's fine." Trent nodded, still un-happy.

"Now go." Anton said in whispered tones; "I have work to finish."

"Yeah me too." Trent agreed, walking out of the room to leave his father be.

Anton started breathing heavily as soon as Trent was away, getting up off his chair finally and waiting until a green portal popped up, he held his hand out to touch it and was sucked in, not realizing Trent was watching him.

Trent walked back into the office a while after his dad disappeared, and still there was no trace of him; "Hello?" he continued talking to himself as he waited in the office; "What are you up to dad? What's going on in here?" The same green portal that took Anton was in front of Trent now, and the boy touched it, being pulled away into some sort of lab.

He looked around, confused; "What is this place?" He continued looking around but stopped when something shiny gleamed in the corner of his eyes; "Woah." He found himself being pulled towards the light, his left hand trying to reach forward and grab whatever was there. He put his hand forward, and a small silver sheet- like thing flew up from the table, connecting itself to his wrist and turning into a Dino Morpher. He found himself having visions of a man in White Ranger gear and then he was flung to the ground as the visions receded.

Trent ran out of the lab as fast as he could, being attacked by a bright light which came from the device on his wrist.

* * *

><p>Hayley was working on finding out what the energy source that bothered Tommy was, but suddenly the screen beeped; "Uh, Tommy, I think we may have something."<p>

Tommy ran forward to see a hideous monster freak roaming around the city; "Unbelievable."

Ethan gaped as he and the others neared the screen; "Guess we got here just in time."

"Any particular reason for that guy?" Kira asked them.

"Hard to tell." Tommy said unsurely.

"He's looking for something." Lexi spoke up.

"Well it's not gonna like what finds." Conner grimaced; "C'mon guys."

"Lets do it!" Kira nodded.

"Ready?" Conner asked.

"Ready."

"Dino Thunder, Power Up! HA!"

* * *

><p>"Where are you?" A monster asked to no one in particular.<p>

"Hey! Over here!" Conner called from behind the monster; "Is there something we can help you with?"

The monster pointed at them; "Red, Blue, Yellow, Orange."

"We learning our colors?" Lexi asked him, slightly annoyed.

It continued talking to itself as if no one had spoken; "Nope. I'm looking for someone in basic White."

"Do you have any clue what he's talking about?" Kira asked her leader.

"None." Conner said, and they dropped into fighting positions.

The monster blasted at them, but they flipped backwards and stood confused as a white blurr cut through.

"Huh? What's that?" Conner asked.

"I don't know." Kira said honestly.

"Competition." Lexi smirked; "An Evil one."

The monster was destroyed, and the one who finished it off, ran away.

"You guys saw that right?" Conner asked through his communicator.

_"Yeah, we're still trying to figure out what it was." Tommy replied._

"We'll try and follow it." Conner told his mentor. They chased after the White blurr, hoping to see what it was. The leader looked around; "He should be around here somewhere."

"I don't see anything." Ethan groaned.

"Look harder." a deep voice said, and they spun, face- to- face with a White Ranger.

"Who is it?" Kira asked.

"And how come he gets the phat helmet?" Ethan added. He turned to where Conner was talking to their mentor; "This guy a friend of yours Doctor O?"

_"Never saw him before" Tommy said._

Lexi couldn't do anything but stare at the new Ranger, knowing immediately who it was. The voice, though it was disguised, was definately the one belonging to her brother.

"Okay!" Conner shrugged, moving forward to greet the new possible ally.

"Don't come any closer." Whitey (gonna call him that now) stopped him mid-step; "You'll force me to do something I don't wanna do."

"What do you mean by that?" Conner spat.

"Let me show you." Whitey said, wielding a dagger like weapon; "White Draggo Sword. Laser arrows." he drew arrows in the air, and fired them at the rangers.

Lexi was the only one who didn't get hit as she covered herself with a flame wall. The other three got sent behind her as she growled at her brother; "Watch what you're doing Whitey, mess with my friends and things'll get a whole lot ugly."

"Was that really necessary?" Conner asked the White Ranger.

"That was just a warning." Whitey answered, then disappearing in a swirl of color.

* * *

><p>"Nothing yet?" Tommy asked his partner as they tried matching the DNA of the mysterious Rangers.<p>

"Nothing." Hayley said sadly; "I can't get any sort of reading of his genetic makeyup. It's like the Ranger Powers' bonded with his own DNA and its all jumbled into one."

"Hey!" Ethan said as he and his three partners ran up behind Hayley and Tommy.

"How's it going?" Kira wondered, but a beeping cut them off.

"Oh great he's back." Ethan groaned as the White Ranger was on screen.

"And looking for more trouble no doubt." Kira smirked.

"You guys better go over there. Make sure he doesn't go completely medieval on any civilians." Tommy said to them.

"Good thinking." Conner nodded and they went off to find their new 'friend' again; "Hey! Back so soon? Thought you made your point last time."

"I've only just started." Whitey grumbled, turning to face them; "You want some more?"

"Actually I've had enough." Lexi snapped, and they charged.

"Fools." Whitey said bitterly as he kept slashing the primarys away. Lexi was the only one standing a chance until he made arrows; "Come on!"

"Electric Force Field!" Lexi shouted, yes, her powers are molded into her DNA so she can use them without having her Elemental Morpher on her, if she wanted she could even morph without the device since the Power was inside her.

"Weaklings." Whitey laughed as Lexi dropped the shield, charging at them. He slashed at them, and jumped away, smiling to himself; "That's gotta hurt." He turned to see three Rangers crumpled on the floor but the fourth, just an Orange Dino Ranger suit just laying there.

"Surprise, surprise!" Lexi shouted, slashing the back of Trent. He faught back, unaware of her strength, but then her fists started flaming and he had enough. He slashed at her once, and them threw her at the others carelessly.

"Too easy." Whitey grunted.

"Alright, what's the deal?" Conner grumbled as he got to his feet; "We try to be nice, just extending a little Ranger love... and this is what we get?"

"I'm not here to make friends." Whitey pointed out.

"Then what is it?" Conner smirked; "What do you want?"

"A hug maybe?" Lexi offered.

"That isn't something you need to know." Whitey answered; "All that's important is that there's four Rangers too many. And I'm here to change that."

"White nut job say what?" Lexi snapped.

"Go for it!" Conner growled at Whitey.

Whitey charged at them again, once again easily taking care of the Primary colored Rangers. He also managed to somehow throw Lexi aside as well and laughed; "That should do it."

Kira and the others got to their feet; "Think we're just gonna walk away?"

"Not gonna happen!" Ethan shouted, taking out his little blasters. The Yellow and Blue shot at Whitey, but he made some sort of shield, reflecting it back to them.

"This is like Blake and Hunter all over again!" Lexi groaned as she ran to help Kira.

"You guys!" Conner shouted, helping his Blue friend.

"Okay that's it! Party time's over!" Ethan growled as he readied himself to blast at Trent once more.

"Wait don't!" Tommy shouted as he joined them; "We don't know what he's capable of. He's got Powers we might not be able to deal with." He looked at Whitey calmy; "We don't wanna hurt you. Just tell us why you're here."

"Why am I here..." Whitey thought, for only a moment; "Let me see... to defeat you?"

"That does it!" Ethan growled, and he and Kira ran up to Whitey with their swords.

Whitey slashed them off the top of a building, angering Lexi in the process. Whitey stayed crouching in front of Kira and Ethan; "Nice flight?"

"He's gonna pay for that!" Ethan said clenching his fist.

"No, let me!" Lexi growled, having enough of her older brother. She took her Giga Blades and slashed at him repeatedly, and kicking under his feet trying to knock him backwards. He caught her foot and pushed her back into a car.

"Pathetic." he hissed as he neared her; "You're no match for me."

"On the contrary..." she laughed, catching him off guard; "YOU'RE no match for ME!" She dropped the Giga Blades, making her fists flame once more as she attacked him. She got was pushed back easily demorphing in the process, then Blue and Yellow went up again, only to be thrown backwards and demorphed.

"Okay, that wasn't what I had in mind." Kira groaned in pain.

"Looks like game over." Ethan grumbled.

"Not yet." Kira reminded him.

"Kira! Ethan! Lexi!" Tommy shouted.

"Bring it!" Whitey shouted, and so Tommy charged, but Whitey stopped his weapon; "Take yours too." He took Power from Tommy, causing for him to demorph as well.

Conner charged into Whitey when the Ranger was distracted, growling as the White Ranger stood; "I want some answers now!" Whitey ran forward and tried kicking Conner in the chest, only to have his foot caught; "You're messing with the wrong dude. I'm giving you one last chance."

Whitey had enough and slahed Conner away, demorphing him as well; "You were saying?" The five Rangers regrouped and stood close together.

"You alright?" Ethan asked his leader.

"Yeah, I think so." Conner nodded.

"You've been warned Power Rangers." Whitey grumbled; "Stay out of my way or be destroyed." He turned and practically jumped 10 miles away.

"Guys, we've got big trouble." Tommy shook his head in disappointment.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't supposed to go this way, was it?" Ethan thought aloud.<p>

"An evil White Ranger?" Tommy smirked; "No, of course it's been known to happen."

"So what do we do?" Kira asked, exhaling deeply.

"How are we supposed to fight him if we can't get near him?" Conner wondered.

"We figure out who this is and what he wants." Tommy answered, looking at them; "Before it's too late." His eyes stopped when they reached Lexi's guilty, knowing face; "Who is it?"

"I don't know for sure." Lexi shrugged, though they knew she was lying.

"If you know you really need to tell us." Tommy scolded; "We need to know how to stop him."

"I'll tell you once I find out whats going on with him." Lexi answered, dropping the subject.


End file.
